The Definition of Family
by music842
Summary: An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?
1. Chapter 1

**The Definition of Family**

_An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of its characters, S.E. Hinton has all rights. I am not making any profit off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

Dallas Winston was livid. It was the second time this week that Johnny showed up broken and beaten, his father having pummeled the living daylights out of him. It was almost worse than that time he was jumped by the Socs. Dallas nearly got a sick feeling remembering it.

"Johnny, what the hell happened?" Dally was walking past the empty lot, on his way to the Dingo (no way would Sylvia get away with cheating on _him_), when he noticed a small figure curled up on the far side. He knew immediately it was Johnny. No one else would be here this late.

"My…my old man…" Johnny couldn't say any more, he felt terrible. He didn't want to lose it in front of Dallas. He was sick of being the weak one, of the gang having to take care of him. His head pounded, and he felt close to tears. Not now, he thought, not in front of Dally.

Dallas looked at Johnny, and swore. His left eye was completely swollen shut, and his face all cut up. That son of a bitch must have taken a bottle to Johnny. Dally had been around long enough that he knew life wasn't fair, that it hadn't really given him anything, but he could never understand how the state could be up Darry's ass constantly, when he was doing his best to take care of his brothers, and completely ignore Johnny's situation.

Dally kneeled down next to Johnny, and spoke softly. "Come on Johnnycake, we need to get you cleaned up. We need to get to the Curtis'."

Johnny just looked at him. "I don't want them to see me like this. I can manage here till morning." Even as he said this, he knew it wouldn't be possible, even if Dally did allow it—he was shaking, and could barely stand up on his own.

"Don't be stupid, kid. Come on, let's get you over there." Dallas helped Johnny up, and somehow managed to get him to the Curtis house.

* * *

When they got to the house, everything was still. The wall clock ticked quietly, it was almost two in the morning. Dallas guessed the Curtis brothers were asleep, at least Darry and Ponyboy, and the rest of the gang was probably out hunting some action. It was better this way, he knew the kid was on edge, and a lot of people hovering around wouldn't make it any easier on him.

Dallas led Johnny to the couch, and went to the bathroom to get some bandages and antibiotic. Darry must have heard them come in, because he stepped out into the hallway.

"Dallas? What's going on?"

Dallas put the first aid supplies on the counter, and stepped out into the hallway. He was quiet; he didn't want Johnny overhearing them, but his words were full of venom, and Darry could see the hatred in his eyes. "Johnny's pathetic excuse shithead of a father beat him again. I found him in the lot, worse then that time with the Socs. I swear, the next time that bastard lays a finger on him…" Dallas went on to list all of the horrible things he would do to Johnny's father if given the chance.

Darry sighed. "Dallas, listen, we all feel that way, but you'll do Johnny a whole lot more good here then you would in jail. You know we talked to the lady that checks up on us about Johnny, and nothing happened. You need to be here to take care of him."

Dally knew he was right. He just couldn't stand to see Johnny like this anymore; it made his blood boil. "Let me know if you need anything, Dal. I gotta get to bed, I have the early shift tomorrow."

Dallas took the first aid supplies over to the couch where Johnny was. "Hey Johnny, this is gonna sting a little, just hang on." Dallas carefully dipped a tissue in some rubbing alcohol and touched it to Johnny's face. Johnny didn't even wince. "I don't know if I can take much more of this, Dal," Johnny said, his eyes downcast.

Dally swore under his breath. "Don't say that crap, Johnny! You'll be fine. You think my parents care about me? The gang needs you—_they're_ your family! Not those assholes who beat you!" Johnny's eyes were wide.

What Dallas wanted to say was that _he_ needed Johnny; that sometimes he thought Johnny was the only thing holding him together, that Johnny was like a brother to him. But he couldn't—_Get tough and nothin' can touch you_—that's what his buddy Alex said to him in New York, before he died in a gang fight. In New York, it wasn't just fists like Tulsa—it was knives, and heaters and chains. He couldn't get through the day if he softened up, he wouldn't survive. Even as he thought this, though, a small part of him knew if he continued to follow Alex's advice he _still_ wouldn't survive. He'd die violent and young like Alex. But softening up wasn't an option for him.

Dallas finished fixing Johnny up. "Listen, Johnny, I didn't mean to yell at ya. Get some sleep, I'll be right over here." Dallas threw Johnny a blanket before stretching out on the worn recliner, closing his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Johnny went to school with Ponyboy. He didn't want to sit at the Curtis house alone all day, and he knew no one at school would say anything about his appearance. They would assume, as they did with all greasers, that he had gotten into another fight, that he had brought this on himself.

Darry had left before anyone else had woken up. Soda and Ponyboy were up next, making a racket in the kitchen.

"Pipe down, will ya'! You'll wake up the entire f-'in neighborhood!" Dallas got up, grabbed some ice for Johnny's eye, and ruffled the kid's hair. "Johnnycake, I got stuff to do today," _like deal with Sylvia, Dallas thought_, "but I'll be back later tonight to check on you." Soda ran past him, still chewing on a piece of toast, "I'm gonna be late for work! See you guys later!" The door slammed behind him.

Once Soda and Dally had left, Ponyboy and Johnny walked to school. Johnny kicked at the dirt with his toe, he was listening to Pony talk about some assignment he had for his English class.

"Shoot, Pony," Johnny grinned. "You're the only one out of us who's got a future out of here. You've got brains."

"You're smart too, Johnny," Ponyboy retorted. Ponyboy knew Johnny was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. Sure, he was a little slower to get stuff sometimes, but once he understood something, he really _got_ it.

"Not like you. And you've got your brothers watchin' out for you. You're lucky." Johnny hated it when Ponyboy complained about Darry worrying about him. At least he had someone that cared.

"I know, Johnny," Ponyboy said.

They reached the school and went their separate ways. Ponyboy was in all honors classes, and Johnny took the classes for kids that weren't going anywhere, the classes the rest of the greasers took.

As Johnny walked down the hallway, he didn't know why, but he had an odd feeling that by week's end something was going to happen. He shook his head, putting the thought out of his mind. Nothing ever changed around here, greasers were still greasers, socs were still socs, and his parents still didn't give two cents about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Definition of Family**

_An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of its characters, S.E. Hinton has all rights. I am not making any profit off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed since Dallas had found Johnny in the lot, beaten and broken for the second time in a week, all because of his good-for-nothing parents. Johnny did his best to stay away from his house since then. He knew he'd have to go back eventually; he couldn't stay with the Curtis' or in the lot forever, and eventually his drunken father would come looking for him. If that happened, it wouldn't be pretty. No, if his father had to _waste his time_, Johnny knew he would pay. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to go home tonight.

Johnny had stayed after school with Ponyboy. Pony had track practice, and Darry didn't like him walking home alone. Usually Soda or Two Bit would pick him up if Darry couldn't, but this week, Johnny didn't really want to be alone; he'd been going to school with Ponyboy anyway, he didn't mind staying an hour extra.

"Pony, listen, I gotta go home tonight. My dad's going to be pissed if I don't show up soon, and I don't want to make this worse than it already is." Johnny knew Pony would tell him not to go home, but he had to. What was messed up is that he still held out a sliver of hope that his parents had missed him.

"Can't you just stay with us? It's really no trouble. Darry won't mind." Ponyboy didn't want to see his friend back there. No one did.

"He's going to come looking for me if I don't, and it won't turn out good." Johnny looked defeated.

"Will you at least stay for dinner?" Ponyboy asked. This way Johnny would at least get something to eat.

"Yeah, ok." Johnny felt guilty every time he had a meal over at the Curtis'—he knew they didn't have extra money—but he didn't want to disappoint Ponyboy, so he agreed.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while. Ponyboy was glad Johnny had agreed to stay. Sometimes he felt out of place with the older greasers. Soda never made him feel that way, but Steve certainly did, and Darry...Darry never let up about school, about anything. Johnny didn't treat him like a kid.

He wondered if Dallas would be over again. Dallas had stayed over at the Curtis' every night since it happened. Ponyboy questioned why he had stayed—Dally had other things to do, better than hanging around the Curtis' where everyone was in bed by 10 PM. But Dally had insisted on staying. Every night Dallas fell asleep on that worn out recliner next to the couch where Johnny was.

Ponyboy put the thought out of his mind as they walked up to his house.

* * *

When they stepped into the house, Johnny immediately knew something was off. Darry and Soda were talking in hushed tones, and Dally looked almost…gleeful? Something was definitely wrong. As soon as they heard them come in, they stopped talking. Darry and Dallas looked at each other. "Johnny, kiddo, something happened today. With your parents," Darry said softly. "Why don't you sit down, and we'll talk."

Johnny's mind was racing—what happened? Did his father come looking for him? Was he in trouble? He sat down heavily on the sofa. Pony looked at him, and Johnny motioned with his eyes to sit. He'd rather Pony be there.

"Johnny, your parents were arrested today. For child abuse." Darry hated to have to tell him this, he knew that despite the constant abuse that his parents doled out to him, part of Johnny still loved them, and wanted their approval. But he had to. He looked over at Dallas, who was barely containing a murderous grin.

"Wh-where am I going to stay?" Johnny was numb. He didn't know what to feel.

"Well, this is where it gets complicated. We were able to talk the social worker…" Social worker? Johnny's head was spinning. "…we talked her into letting you stay here until they find a foster home for you." Darry felt guilt wash over him. He wished badly that they could take Johnny in permanently—in fact, if the state would have allowed it, he would have done it long ago. But they would never permit it. With his and Soda's jobs, they could barely keep afloat of the bills as is.

"How long?"

"They said they'd have a placement for you in a week or two. Staying here is keeping you out of a boy's home."

Dallas apparently hadn't heard this information, because he was gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting on, his knuckles white. "No way is he goin' to some foster home! They're gonna put him in with some socy people he doesn't know, and they'll be no better than the shit-for-brains he had before!" Dallas was on the verge of losing control. "We'll skip states—I'll take him to New York! I'm not leaving this up to some assholes who took sixteen f—'in years to see there was a problem! No way!"

Darry just looked at Dallas. "Dallas, listen, we're all upset, you've got to calm down. I want to make sure Johnny understands what's going on."

Dallas was ready to tell Darry just what he could do with his advice, but he looked over at Johnny—all the color had drained from his face, and he was shaking—so Dallas just sat down, still fuming, having to satisfy himself with a glare thrown Darry's way.

Darry ignored Dallas, and looked over at Johnny, "Now, the social worker said that she would be over tomorrow to talk to you. I took off work so that someone would be here with you. Dally, I think you should be here, too." Darry knew that despite the front Dallas put up, he cared for Johnny, and that it would be good for Johnny if he had another familiar face there, someone who was looking out for him.

They all sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, letting the day's events sink in, when Two Bit and Steve busted through the door. "Why's everyone so quiet?" Two Bit asked, grinning. Then he looked around the room. Johnny was staring numbly at the floor. Darry had his usual worried look plastered on his face; OK, so that wasn't so strange. But Pony looked completely shaken up; and then he looked over at Dallas. Dally looked worried, concerned almost. It was hidden behind his usual scowl, but it was there. "What's wrong with everybody?" Two Bit asked. Darry motioned for Two Bit and Steve to come into the hallway, and started explaining the day's events. Dallas didn't want to be around for this, so he quickly got up. "Johnnycakes, I'm headin' out for a bit, but I'll be back later. See you later, Pony." With that, he headed out the door.

* * *

Dally didn't want to leave the kid there but he had to cool off, he needed time to think. His mind was red-hot, ready to explode. He walked without knowing where he was going, but he ended up at Buck's. He wasn't going to stay there, he knew he had to go back and talk to Johnny, but his head was pounding, he needed a drink.

He didn't end up staying long. The cheap country music was scraping on his every last nerve, and Buck wouldn't shut up. _So much for clearing my head_, he thought. He got up and left without paying for his beer.

On the way out the door, he bumped into Tim. "Hey Dal, long time no see! You going to chase after Sylvia again?" Tim laughed. Normally this would have started a fight, but Dallas didn't have time for Tim's shit now. "Naw, I'm done with that two-timin' broad. I'm headed over to the Curtis house. You want to be useful for once and give me a ride?" Tim muttered under his breath, something about Dallas being a good-for-nothing freeloader, but let Dallas into his car. Tim was surprised he didn't get punched for his comments. Something seemed off with Dallas. A snide comment like that would normally never go unnoticed.

"Johnny's piece of shit parents finally got arrested. But now the state wants to take him." Dally had no idea why he was telling Tim this. _Get yourself together, what's wrong with you?_ But he kept going. "I want to get him out of here, get him out of the state. Maybe take him to New York."

Tim just stared at him. Dallas was talking funny, he definitely wasn't himself. "You can't take that kid to New York, Dallas. Hell, _you_ barely survived it," Tim said with a grin. For this, he _did_ get a slap upside the head. "Shut up, Tim." Dally knew Tim was right, Johnny couldn't handle New York. But he had to do something.

Tim watched Dallas out of the corner of his eye. He and Dally had always got on pretty well. Sure, they fought. But he was a good buddy when it came down to it. Tim pulled up in front of the Curtis house. "See ya around Dal?"

"Yeah, sure." But Dallas' thoughts were far from whatever trouble Tim was thinking of stirring up.

* * *

Ponyboy had been begging Darry all night to call the state and see if they could get custody of Johnny.

"Now listen, Ponyboy, I'm not going to say this again. I already asked, they said no. They're not going to change their minds. It's out of my hands!" Darry was exasperated. He felt guilty enough without Ponyboy throwing it up in his face.

"Come on Darry! I'll get a job! Please! We can't just let him go to _strangers_!" Ponyboy was pleading.

"No. You need to focus on school. I'm not going over this again, Pony. Go to bed, get some sleep." Ponyboy knew he couldn't push Darry any further tonight, so he sulked off to bed. He didn't understand why they couldn't take Johnny in. It wasn't fair. The gang was family, Johnny was family. Didn't Darry understand that?

Darry waited until he saw Pony go into his room, and then sat down on the couch next to Johnny. "How are you doing, Johnny?" Johnny just shrugged. "I'm really sorry about all of this. Just let us know if there's anything you need." Darry put a hand on Johnny's arm. Just as Darry went to get an extra pillow and blanket for Johnny, Dally walked in the door. He nodded at Darry, and sat next to Johnny. Darry left the living room as Dallas walked in.

"Hey, Johnnycake."

"Hey Dal. Thanks for coming back. I know you've got other stuff going on…" Johnny looked on the verge of a breakdown. Dallas shifted uncomfortably; he was never good at dealing with stuff like this. If it was anyone else, he would have beat it the hell out of there, but Johnny needed him. So he stayed.

"No problem kid." Dallas put an arm around Johnny's shoulders, hoping that would calm him down a little. He kicked his boots off, and put his feet on the coffee table. Just as he was drifting off, Johnny spoke.

"I still care about them. After all the crap they've put me through, I still care what happens to them," Johnny laughed bitterly. Dallas was at a loss. His mother had been out of the picture for longer than he could remember, and his father—well he didn't give a shit what _he_ thought. And he knew the feeling was mutual. Dally could never understand why Johnny wanted his parents' approval so badly.

"Johnnycakes, they got what they deserved! You know, what—no they didn't. Everything they've done to you all these years, they deserve worse!"

Johnny started crying. He was completely overwhelmed. In less than a day, his whole world had been turned upside down.

"Johnny, don't you realize you've got the gang?" Dallas said in a soft voice.

"I...I know. It's just not the same." Johnny thought about Ponyboy's brothers. He had it made; Soda and Darry would do anything for Ponyboy.

Dallas was worried. Johnny was despondent; he couldn't leave him like this. Despite his better judgment, despite every survival instinct screaming at him not to, Dallas opened up.

"Shoot, Johnny, _I _care about you. I know you don't got your parents, but _I_ care. You're the closest thing to family I've got." Dallas looked down at his hands.

Johnny almost fell over. He had never seen Dallas openly express any kind of emotion besides anger. Dally didn't care about anything. But even as he thought that, he knew it wasn't true. Dally had looked out for him more times than he could count. What about last week, when Dallas found him in the lot? What about that time the socs had beat him up? Dally had looked sick then. And Johnny knew he had seen worse in New York.

"Come on kid, let's get some sleep. I'm tired, and we've got a long day tomorrow," Dally said, rubbing his eyes. His headache was back full force. He couldn't believe he had said those things, but he had to. He had to make Johnny understand. Johnny was jealous of Ponyboy, because of Pony's brothers. Sure, the Curtis' were lucky, they all knew that, and Dally knew he was certainly no Darrel Curtis, but he was doing the best he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Definition of Family**

_An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of its characters, S.E. Hinton has all rights. I am not making any profit off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Thank you again for the reviews, they help keep me motivated!**

**Chapter 3**

Darry spent the morning picking up the house before the social worker scheduled to meet with Johnny got there. He sighed as he picked up an empty beer bottle, and a plate covered with chocolate crumbs that spilled onto the carpeting. _Two Bit_, he thought, exasperated.

Normally, the fact that the house was wrecked and no one was helping to clean it up would irritate him to no end, but today it couldn't be helped. Soda and Steve had work, and he had sent Two Bit off to do something with Ponyboy for the afternoon, he didn't need to be here for this. Pony protested, of course, but Darry didn't give in. His brother had to deal with too much already. And Dally—Dally had been trying to occupy Johnny all morning, attempting to keep his mind off the meeting. As he passed by with the vacuum (_damn it, Two Bit!_), he heard Dallas telling Johnny some insane story about his time in New York. Johnny seemed to find it amusing, so Darry just shook his head, and kept moving. He didn't want to interrupt them.

Johnny was staring down at the ground, kicking his heels against the couch nervously.

"Hey Johnnycake, what's wrong?" Dallas asked, reaching for a cigarette, before thinking better of it. Darry would flip a shit if he did that in here, especially with Johnny's meeting coming up.

"Nothin' man, I don't know," Johnny sighed. He was not looking forward to this meeting, he was worried they were going to stick him somewhere far away, where he couldn't see the gang. He ran his hands nervously through his hair.

As soon as Darry had put the vacuum away, he heard a knock on the door. Johnny gulped, and wiped the sweat off his palms. _Jeez_, he thought, _why am I so nervous? How much worse could where I end up be than where I was before?_ Dally looked over at the kid, and put a hand on his shoulder before standing up. Darry had talked to him this morning, before Johnny had woken up.

"Listen Dallas, I know you're worried about him," Darry started. Dallas scoffed, trying to keep up his front, but Darry saw right through it. "But you've got to be on your best behavior today."

"What do you think I am? Your two-year-old kid?" Dally said with more than a touch of anger in his voice.

"No, Dallas. I don't. But Johnny's future is riding on what happens today, and I know you don't want to mess that up for him. Right?"

Dally sighed. "Naw, man. But those damned people, they didn't do shit about this until now. Why do I care what they think?"

"You don't have to, but unfortunately, they're in charge of what happens right now. And you can't just run off with Johnny to New York, it doesn't work that way."

Dallas huffed, but then muttered, "Yeah, I know. Tim said the same thing."

This surprised Darry. Tim wasn't usually one to dole out useful advice, unless you wanted more trouble. But then again, Tim had a brother of his own, so maybe he understood.

Darry got to the door, and was met by a woman not too much older than himself.

"Hi, I'm Darrel Curtis. Please come in."

The woman, dressed in a skirt suit, with her curly chestnut hair pulled back, stuck out her hand. "Hello, Mr. Curtis. I am Miss Judith Morrows."

Darry led her over to the couch, next to Johnny. Dallas stood back, near the kitchen, observing the situation. He narrowed his eyes at the social worker. She didn't seem to notice or care, and went to sit down next to Johnny.

"Hello, Johnny. My name is Miss Morrows, and I'm going to help get you placed with a family." Dallas longed to call out, _'His family's right here! We don't need you to find him another one!'_, but he kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that he'd be doing a lot of that today.

Johnny just looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to leave the gang; he didn't want to live with some strangers.

"Before we get started, why don't you let me know if you have any questions. I know you weren't here when all these events took place," Judith Morrows gave a sad smile.

"Where are my parents now?" Johnny asked. He knew the answer, but needed to hear it said out loud. His face flashed with determination.

"They're in jail, Johnny. Where they belong." Dallas couldn't help smiling at this.

At this point, Darry stepped in. "Miss Morrows, I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Mr. Curtis." When she said this, Darry suddenly felt old.

Darry swallowed, preparing for what he would say next. "Why now? This abuse has been going on for years, and nobody has done anything about it." Darry could feel anger rising in his chest, but he kept it in check. Johnny needed this answer, and it wouldn't do anyone good for him to be angry. Especially with Dally here, anything could set him off. _Someone_ needed to be calm. "I even spoke to our caseworker about this around a year ago, and nothing ever happened."

"We received an anonymous phone call right before we made the arrest. Now, I've only been on this job for less than a year, so I can't specifically tell you why this has been overlooked before. I do know that it's inexcusable, and I can only say I am sorry you had to live with this for so long," she said, looking pointedly at Johnny. "There are a lot of issues with our system, and I am going to do my best to make this right."

Dally narrowed his eyes at the woman. He was not satisfied by her response. They acted on an anonymous phone call, but didn't listen to Darry when he had first hand information. "That's not good enough! I'm sure if it was some soc, 'your system' would be all over it!" He banged his hand on the counter, and it took all of Dally's effort not to scream directly into the woman's face. Darry looked over at Dally. _Cool it, Dallas_, he thought, rubbing his head. He needed an aspirin.

Judith looked over at Dallas. She could see the rage in his eyes, but also the loyalty to his friend. "I am truly sorry for what has happened, or really, for what hasn't. I cannot fix the mistakes that were made in the past; I can only do right by the situation now. Please give me a chance to do that. Johnny will never go back to those people, I can at least promise you that."

While Dally did not look happy, he refrained from saying anything else.

"Now let's get down to business. We have two rather large matters to discuss, the first being your placement. Do you want to remain here in Tulsa?"

Johnny took a second to digest that. He couldn't remember the last time an adult actually gave him a choice, the last time he had a say about what happened to him. He looked up at Judith, and with resolve said, "Yes. All my friends are here, they're really the only family I've got."

Judith Morrows looked from Johnny to the other two boys in the room (well, she supposed Darrel Curtis wasn't really a boy-not when he had to take in his two brothers at such a young age) and saw immediately what Johnny spoke of. Johnny wasn't Darry's brother by blood, and Darry certainly had enough to worry about with the two he had, but he had made sure he was here for Johnny, that his home was open to him. And the other boy, the blonde one, he was intimidating to say the least, but she could see it was only to protect Johnny.

"I will do my best to make that happen, Johnny. I cannot make any guarantees, but I will do my best. There are a few families that might meet our requirements, and we should have some more information for you by the end of the week." _Now comes the hard part_, she thought. Darry shifted as if to get up. Miss Morrows looked at him. "I'm sorry, but there is one more thing. In order for your parents to be charged, Johnny, you will have to testify against them."

All the color drained out of Johnny's face, and his stomach felt like ice. He didn't want to face them; he didn't want to have to see his father looking at him with pure hatred, his mother with complete indifference. Dallas looked at Judith like she was insane. Why did they have to put Johnny through that? Didn't they have enough evidence?

"Johnny, you are going to have to testify against them. There's no other way, unless you want them to walk free," Miss Morrows said. "I'm sorry."

Darry sighed. He had a feeling something like this would happen. "Alright, Miss Morrows. Will you please keep us up to date with the details?"

"Yes, of course. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you before my next visit. I should be back on Friday. Meanwhile, Johnny, make sure you are going to school this week, as your continuing temporary residence here depends on that, as well as your good behavior, which I don't anticipate any issues with." Because she was assigned his case, Judith had access to Johnny's school records, and his attendance was pretty poor. However, she had a feeling that a large part of that was due to his home life.

"I will make sure he gets to school with Ponyboy. Thank you." Darry walked her to the door, and as she exited, Judith Morrows turned to Johnny. "You are lucky to have such good friends. I wil see you on Friday."

* * *

For an hour after Judith Morrows left, Darrel and Johnny sat in silence, still absorbing everything that happened that morning. Dallas, on the other hand, paced the house. He hated when he didn't have control, and in this situation he certainly didn't. He couldn't control what happened to Johnny's parents, he couldn't control where Johnny would end up and he couldn't stand it. He bet that bitch of a social worker would stick Johnny as far away as possible. How could he trust her? That kind of girl had no idea what shit people like Johnny went through. What he went through. He needed a smoke. Pulling a cigarette out from his pocket, he walked out onto the back steps, his irritation at the day's events not abating.

Darry sighed, watching Dallas pace, and finally head outside; he pushed himself off the recliner. He supposed he should get something started for dinner-Sodapop and Ponyboy would be home soon, and he had a feeling the rest of the gang would probably want something to eat, too. He pulled some leftover chicken out of the fridge, and looked over at Johnny. Given the circumstances, Darry felt the social worker had appeared somewhat competent. She at least seemed interested in what Johnny wanted. He wasn't happy that Johnny had to testify against his parents, but he supposed that couldn't be helped.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Two Bit was babbling animatedly to Ponyboy about something, Ponyboy only half listening. Ponyboy looked at Johnny, and they went outside, Johnny relaying the day's events to him.

"She said she'd try to keep me in Tulsa, Pony, but I don't know, I'm still worried." Ponyboy hoped the lady wasn't lying. Johnny was his best friend, he didn't want to think about not being able to see him. Part of him worried that if Johnny went to live with another family, he wouldn't want to be friends with them anymore. He shook his head, he knew the thought was stupid, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, at least you'll be here for the rest of the week," Ponyboy said, trying to be positive.

* * *

Just as Darry imagined, everyone was over for dinner. Afterwards, Soda, Steve and Two Bit went out, heading over to the Dingo. Dallas debated going with them, but he knew Johnny wouldn't want to, not today, so he resigned himself to a night in. Ponyboy had his nose in some book. _That kid always has his head in the clouds_, Dally thought reproachfully. Johnny had sat down right next to him, reading over his shoulder. Ponyboy didn't mind, and he always made sure Johnny was done with the page before turning it.

Dallas muttered under his breath. Those two were boring as hell. He climbed into the recliner which had been his bed for a week, and fell asleep, his arm over his eyes.

Eventually, Ponyboy started dozing off mid-sentence, so he shut the book, and got up to go to bed. He looked over at Dally, asleep in the recliner, and almost laughed. This was unusual behavior for Dallas Winston. Normally, on a Saturday night, he'd be out with all the other guys, trying to get with some girl, or drinking at Buck's, but this whole week Dally had stayed at their house. He wondered if maybe he had gotten into some kind of dispute with Buck Merrill, or pissed off Tim Shepard, but something like that wouldn't normally last this long. Ponyboy thought back to all the events of the past week. Dallas had been here since he found Johnny in the lot. Although he had a hard time admitting it, Dally was here because of Johnny. Ponyboy had always thought of Dally as some hardened criminal, like Tim or the Brumly Boys, who cared only about himself. He respected him; Dallas was part of the gang, but he didn't understand him. But now-now, he didn't know what to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Definition of Family**

_An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of its characters, S.E. Hinton has all rights. I am not making any profit off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Hope you like this chapter! What did everyone think of Johnny's social worker? What do you think is going to happen to Johnny-will he stay in Tulsa? Thank you, thank you for the reviews! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 4**

He looked around, and everything was on fire. Red embers fell everywhere. _This must be what hell is like_, he thought. Suddenly, he heard a scream. _Johnny_. "I'm coming, Johnny!" And then everything went black.

Dallas woke up with a start. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest, and his breathing was heavy. _Just a dream_, he thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Dallas. You're turning into Ponyboy_.

Dally looked at the clock—quarter past three in the morning. His breathing started to slow, and he got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He walked back to the living room, trying to be as quiet as possible; he didn't want to wake Johnny up. As he settled back into the recliner, Johnny opened his eyes.

"Dally?" Johnny looked at him sleepily.

"Yeah, kid, it's me," Dally said.

"What time is it?"

"Late, Johnny. Go back to sleep."

"I just keep thinking…maybe we should go to New York like you said. I just don't want to be stuck with some people I don't know, who don't give a hang about me." Johnny also didn't want to testify at that trial, but he didn't say that-he didn't want Dallas to think he was a wimp. Besides, he wasn't sure yet if he could rely on Judith Morrows. She had said that she would do her best to keep him in Tulsa, near the gang, but Johnny didn't have a real reason to trust her, or really any adult.

Dallas eyed Johnny. He knew he had a choice at this point. He could do what was easy, which would be to hotwire Buck's car, drive out of here and never come back. He could watch out for Johnny, and Johnny wouldn't have to deal with those assholes that claimed to be his parents again. But deep down, Dally knew that wasn't what was best for Johnny. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing, and that Judith broad wouldn't go back on her word, that she'd keep Johnny in Tulsa close to the gang.

"Johnny, listen, New York…New York's a rough place. At least it would be for us." Johnny did not look convinced, so Dallas sighed and continued. "If you've got money, New York's the best place in the world. But if you don't, well, it can be more trouble than you could even imagine." Dallas really had never told any of the gang about his time in New York, besides bragging about all the tough stuff he was involved in. But the truth was, he was just a kid when he was there. And it hardened him. "Johnny, I spent three years in Hell's Kitchen, and it was worse than Tulsa could ever be. In Tulsa, it's just the socs and the greasers, but where I lived, it was the Puerto Ricans, and the Irish and Italians. I hate the socs just as much as the next greaser does, but those people _really_ hated each other. And it's not just fists to blow off steam—it's knives, chains and heaters." Dallas never really understood the racial violence that went on in the city. Greasers and socs, he got-the socs had money, the greasers didn't. The socs walked around with a sense of entitlement because of it, which was really what was behind all the crap that went down in Tulsa. But in New York, it was just a difference in skin color. They were all poor, and Dally never got why they were always trying to kill each other.

_Get tough, and nothing can touch you_. Alex's words still rang in his head. But what if Johnny were to toughen up? He wouldn't be Johnny anymore. Johnny was probably the only person who looked up to him, and it was because he always saw the good in people. Dally knew he was far from being a stand-up citizen; he was an asshole with a police record a mile long. He beat people up, he stole and got with girls who were just as bad as he was. Not exactly role model material. But Johnny somehow saw past that. Unfortunately, that same quality was what allowed him to be ever-hopeful his parents would give a shit, which they never would.

"Johnny, I know I always brag about goin' to jail at ten, but shit man, that changes you. You get hard in jail. I just don't want that to happen to you…like it happened to me." Dallas ran his hands through his hair.

Dallas looked over to Johnny, hoping he got through to him. "I…I'm sorry Dal, I'm just scared. Man, I always wished for the day I could leave, I could get away from them, but now that it's here..." he looked at Dally with uncertainty. He was just so damned sick of being scared all the time.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before, kid?"

"No, Dal," Johnny grinned. "You always know what to do."

"Damn right I do. Now shut your trap and go to sleep. I'm exhausted," Dally said good-naturedly.

* * *

The next time Dally woke up, it was to the smell of bacon and coffee. He hoped it was Darrel cooking; with Soda it always turned out weird. F—'n blue potatoes. He never understood that kid, how he was so upbeat all the time, how everything could just be some crazy joke. Dally sat up slowly, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Hey look, sleepyhead's up!" Two Bit called mockingly. All of a sudden, Dally had him pinned to the ground. "Uncle! Uncle!" Two Bit called. He was not interested in seeing how far he could push Dally. Dally let him go. "Keep your mouth shut, Matthews, if you know what's good for you," Dallas grumbled. He saw that Johnny was already up, eating at the table with Ponyboy, and he seemed to be in better spirits. Dally pulled up a chair next to the kids. "Which one of your brothers cooked this?" Dally asked Ponyboy, staring at the food on the table. Everything _looked_ normal, but he couldn't be sure. Pony grinned. "It was Darry. You're safe." That was good, because Dallas was starved. Yesterday he was so consumed by the meeting with the social worker, he really hadn't bothered to eat much.

After breakfast, the gang headed out to the lot for a game of football. Darry, Soda and Steve were all off work at the same time, which was a rarity. They broke into teams-Darry, Two Bit, and Ponyboy were on one, and Dallas, Johnny, Steve and Soda were on the other. Two Bit and Dally both ended up cheating, and no one really won in the end. Dally had thought about going to Buck's earlier, but he was glad he didn't. Johnny was having a good time, and he didn't want to leave the kid alone with all that had been going on. Besides, Buck's was just the same old shit everyday. Loud country music, cheap girls, and fighting. It wouldn't change when he went back.

When they came back to the house, someone tracked mud all over the living room. Darry just rubbed his eyes. He longed for the days when he didn't have to worry about the house being clean, when his only responsibility was school and football. But those days were long gone. If he didn't clean up, no one would. Darry _never_ resented his brothers, he couldn't live with himself if they were sent to a boys home, or put in separate foster homes, but sometimes he found himself longing for the days before his parents died. He wished for just one day where he didn't have to be in charge, where he could be a brother to Soda and Pony instead of a parent.

Johnny saw Darry cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and went over to help. He felt guilty for staying at the Curtis' for so long. They had a hard enough time as it was, without an extra person bumming around. Darry seemed to know what was running through Johnny's mind, and as he handed him a plate to dry he said, "Johnny, you are not a burden. You are family. Our door is always open, you know that."

"Thanks, Darry. I'm sorry," Johnny said, embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. I can finish up here. Why don't you go see what Ponyboy is up to?"

Ponyboy was sitting outside on the back porch, staring off into space. Johnny plunked down next to him. "Hey, Pony."

"Hey, Johnny."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in contemplation. Johnny thought a lot about what Dally had said last night. He had always wanted to be like Dallas. Dallas never let anything get to him; he was tough as nails. But Dally didn't want that for him. And then Johnny thought about Dallas' youth, if you could even call it that. Dally arrested at ten, sitting in some New York jail cell. Dally in the middle of New York's ethnic rivalry. When it came down to it, Dally just wanted to protect him. He knew the only reason Dallas had been at the Curtis' house all week was because of him. Suddenly, a strange thought hit him. Johnny always had needed Dallas, but what if Dallas actually needed him?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Definition of Family**

_An anonymous call to social services results in the arrest of Johnny's parents, and his placement in a foster home. What consequences will this have for the rest of the gang—will it change Johnny and Dallas' tragic future?_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any of its characters, S.E. Hinton has all rights. I am not making any profit off this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**I really appreciate all the reviews I have gotten so far, thank you! They have kept me inspired! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The week since Johnny's first meeting with his social worker, Judith Morrows, passed much too quickly for anyone's liking. All week, Johnny went to school with Ponyboy, leaving the house as early as he could, afraid that any slip up could mean he wouldn't be allowed to stay with the Curtis' anymore. He had made sure all his homework was done, and he had even done well on an English test that Ponyboy helped him study for, getting a B. Darry had seen them studying for it together the night before, and made sure to ask Johnny about how he did the next day. Darry knew he had a hard time in school, and even if he had done well before, it wouldn't have been acknowledged.

When Thursday evening arrived, the phone rang at the Curtis'. Soda picked it up. "Hello? Sure, he's right here." He put the phone down on the counter. "Darry! Phone's for you!"

Darry sighed, and walked over to the phone. He knew what was coming. "Hello? Sure, Miss Morrows, he will be here. I'll make sure I'm available. No, it's not a problem. Thanks, have a good night." Darry looked sadly over at Johnny, who had been doing homework with Pony in the living room. "Johnny, I just got a call from Judith Morrows, she said she would be over here sometime after you get out of school tomorrow."

Johnny felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He had tried to avoid thinking about Judith Morrows, his parents and especially about whatever strange family they would stick him with all week. He had almost talked himself into believing they forgot about him, and he could go on staying with the Curtis' however long he wanted.

"Johnny?" Darry asked. He wasn't sure if the kid heard him.

"Yeah, sorry. Ok." Johnny picked nervously at the hole in his jeans. "Did she say anything else?" _Maybe they hadn't found a placement yet…_

"No, Johnny, she just told me what time she'd be over. I'm sure she'll let us know tomorrow."

Dallas walked in a few minutes later, and as soon as he did, Darry pulled him over to the kitchen. "Dally, I just got a call from Johnny's social worker. She's coming over for a meeting tomorrow, after school gets out."

"Where's he gonna end up?" Dallas asked, already starting to worry. _I shoulda taken him to New York. It's not too late.._

"She didn't say anything about his placement, Dally. We'll know tomorrow." Darry looked at Dallas. There were circles under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't slept properly in days. Darry had never seen him so worried. "Listen, I know you're worried about him. I am, too. But no matter what happens, he won't be hurt anymore, he'll be safe. And that's what is most important."

Dally sat heavily in the kitchen chair. "I know."

"You might not think so, Dal, but the social worker seems like she knows what she's doing. She _asked_ what Johnny wanted, and she saw he had ties here. She's not going to stick him a hundred miles away." Darry didn't know if he believed his own words, but he had to convince Dallas, to keep him from going ballistic. He had been so on edge the past week, not himself at all. Unfortunately, Dally did not look the least bit persuaded. "You're doing everything you can, Dally. You've done a good job taking care of him, but he deserves a home now, and I'm hoping he will finally get that." Dallas wondered if this is what Darry had gone through with Soda and Pony, when the state was threatening to take them away. At least Darry could take care of his brothers—he had a house and a job. Dally didn't have much of anything. He jockeyed at Slash J's once and a while, but he hardly got much money from that, and the room above Bucks was certainly no "home." He felt a pang of guilt.

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a little while," Dally mumbled, as he walked down the hall to Soda's room.

"That's a good idea, Dal. I'll leave some dinner out for you if you're not up by then."

Dally kicked off his boots, and sat down on the bed, exhaustion overtaking him. All week, he had dreamed of that damned fire. Tuesday night, he hardly slept at all. When Johnny found him awake again at two in the morning he asked, "You ok Dal?"

"Yeah, kid, just not tired, I guess." But it was obvious that Dally was lying. Johnny could tell he was exhausted; even as he responded to Johnny, he yawned. Could Dally be so worried he wasn't sleeping?

Dally shook off the memory, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

Dallas woke up a couple hours later, feeling a little better, his head clearer. He went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Darry was just about to set dinner out. Pony, Soda and Johnny were in the living room, playing cards.

"You feeling better, Dally?" Darry asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Dallas said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just tired."

After dinner, Dallas joined in the card game with the other guys. Darry ended up cleaning house; if they had been playing for money, he would have been collectively won $500. Dally threw down his cards in frustration. "I'm done with this," he grumbled.

Soda just looked at him, grinning. "You're just mad Darry beat you. You're a sore loser." He earned a punch on the arm for this. "Ow, Dallas! Watch it!"

Darry coughed, "We'd better stop anyway, Pony and Johnny have school tomorrow, and Soda and I've got an early start, too."

When the Curtis' had gone off to bed, Johnny looked over at Dally. "You ok, Dallas? You seem really tired."

Dally was getting sick of people asking him that, but he didn't want to yell at Johnny. Truth was, he was pretty far from ok right now. He was worried about Johnny, he was over tired, and those stupid dreams were starting to get to him. But Johnny had enough to worry about without him adding any more to the list. He ruffled Johnny's hair. "Don't worry about me, kid, I'm fine."

* * *

Thursday afternoon rolled around, and Johnny and Dallas sat in the living room of the Curtis house, looking like they were getting handed a death sentence. Darry sighed, looking out at them from the kitchen. At four o'clock, the doorbell rang, and Judith Morrows walked in. She had a somber expression on her face, which made both Darry and Dallas nervous. Johnny was staring down at his shoes, so he missed it. The first time they had met her, she looked perfectly put together; no hair out of place, her skirt and jacket starched. This time, it was the same, but she seemed frazzled.

"Hello. I am sure you are all anxious to find out about Johnny's placement, but I feel there is an even more pressing matter to discuss first. Michael Cade posted bail."

For once, Dallas Winston was completely speechless. Then fury overtook him. "What do you mean he posted bail? That bastard beat his son for sixteen f—'n years, and he's free to roam the streets?"

Judith felt terrible; when she had heard the news herself yesterday morning, she couldn't believe it. The pain, both mental and physical that man had obviously inflicted on Johnny was extraordinary. Both times she was here, Johnny hadn't even been able to look her in the eye. She wondered where his father even got the money to post bail, from all the information she had, Johnny's father's only job was to stay home and drink. Dallas continued to shout obscenities directed at Johnny's father, herself and the state of Oklahoma, but she carried on anyway. "I am as concerned as you are, which is why I am letting you know now. Unfortunately, I have nothing to do with that decision—it is left to the judge." She turned to Darry. "Now, I've heard some rumors around town that your leave your door unlocked all night." Judith looked at him accusingly. "Johnny will be with you until Monday, and I need you to make sure your house is secure for the rest of the time he is here. Please be careful." She was genuinely concerned for them; she was at the court when Michael Cade posted bail, and he seemed vindictive. She could easily see him retaliating against his son.

Johnny felt numb. "My...mother?" he asked softly.

"Still in police custody," Judith replied. _Thank God_. "There _is_ good news today, and that is that I think we found you a placement in Tulsa," she said looking at Johnny, smiling. There were three collective sighs of relief as Judith said this. "There are still a few loose ends to tie up on our end, but it should go through by Sunday night. If all goes well, they will be here on Monday to come get you." Johnny nodded at her, and Judith got up to leave.

Just as she was about to walk to the door, Darry pulled her aside. "I just wanted to apologize for Dallas; he's worried out of his mind about Johnny."

"No need. I've dealt with worse," Judith said with a small smile.

"I'll make sure the door's locked. Half the time it's been open for Johnny, anyway." Darry felt he needed to reassure her of this. He would never consider leaving it unlocked now, given the circumstances.

"Good. Call me if you need anything, don't worry about the time."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long wait, I will absolutely be continuing this story. Unfortunately, real life had gotten in the way for a little bit. I hope everyone had a happy holiday season, and a great new year!  
**

****EDIT: I realized there was an ****inconsistency from chapter 5 to chapter 6-I originally wrote that Mrs. Cade posted bail for her husband, which makes no sense since she was also arrested. I am very sorry for the error! It is fixed, and thank you for your understanding! Chapter 7 will be up soon!  
**

Michael Cade was beyond enraged. _That little piece of shit_, he thought to himself, slamming his beer down on the bar. The bartender looked over with a warning gaze, but Michael was too far gone to even notice. He had done nothing but put a roof over that boy's head, and this was the thanks he got for it? A stint in jail, and a whole mess of legal trouble? After a buddy that he hung out with at the pub bailed him out, he went back to his job at the factory, but was told in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome back. So what if he beat the kid? The boy deserved it; didn't pull his weight. He could remember his own father taking a belt to him, and no one put up a fuss. Certainly no reason to fire him. As for his wife, he didn't bother bailing her out. He didn't have the money, but even if he did, she would probably start two-timing him again. The bitch.

Caught up in his thoughts, he finished three more beers without realizing it, and another hour had passed.

"Come on buddy. Closing time, get out of here." The bartender looked at the last remaining customer. He was in here almost every night, most of the time causing trouble. "I don't want to have to call the cops because you won't leave."

Normally this would infuriate Michael further, but not tonight. Tonight he had to give that boy what was coming to him.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning, and Dallas hadn't been able to sleep at all. He had laid down around eleven, but he woke up not even an hour later, his dreams filled with burning embers, and Johnny screaming out for him. He was drenched in sweat, and he could feel his heart pounding. _Get a hold of yourself Dallas. _But he couldn't force himself back to sleep, and he had been up for two hours already. Sighing, he sat up, his body heavy from lack of sleep.

The whole week had been exhausting—dealing with Johnny's social worker and the news that his father had been let out of jail; on top of that, Ponyboy had been arguing with Darry almost every night, usually about unfinished homework or track or some other nonsense. The prospect of Johnny leaving had made Ponyboy clingy, and he was skipping track practice and not doing his homework just to be with Johnny. Dally was a little afraid that Darry was just going to lose it with his brother one day. Pony didn't use his head, and it made Darry crazy.

Dallas got up quietly, trying not to disturb Johnny who was on the couch next to the recliner that he had been sleeping in. He pulled a cigarette from the box on the table, and headed outside to the back steps. He needed to clear his head so he could finally get some sleep. He finished his cigarette, and just sat on the cement steps, breathing in the cool air. Before he knew it, Dally had nodded off.

* * *

Michael Cade crept up to the front of the Curtis house. He knew that piece of shit was here; he always hung out with those good for nothing hoodlums. Anger building inside of him, he slammed his fist through the glass of the front window and pulled himself inside the house. That boy would be sorry he was ever born.

Johnny awoke to the sound of breaking glass, and when he opened his eyes, his father was standing over him, so closely that he could smell the stale alcohol on his breath.

"Nowhere to run, now is there boy?"

Before he knew what was happening, his father, with a vicious grin, slammed a knife into his stomach. There was an instant of searing pain, and then everything went black.

* * *

As soon as Dallas heard the glass break, he awoke out of his sleep-induced stupor, and ran into the house, kicking himself for staying outside. What was wrong with him, falling asleep on the back steps? He was turning into Ponyboy, not using his head like that.

He ran into the house just in time to see Michael Cade plunge the knife into Johnny. Michael pulled his arm back as if to stab Johnny again, and before he knew what hit him, Dallas was on top of him, beating him rabidly. Darry heard all the commotion and ran into the room. He took in a sharp breath, taking in the scene in front of him, Johnny so injured on the floor.

"Dallas, stop! Johnny needs medical attention! Go grab a towel to stop the bleeding. I'll call 911." Darry looked over to the hallway to see Ponyboy standing wide-eyed in the doorway. Darry gave him a sharp stare that dared him to move forward. When he turned around, he saw Dallas on top of Johnny's father; he had grabbed Michael's head and was about to slam it on the floor when Darry stepped over, and took him by the wrist.

"Dallas, if you don't stop, you are going to get put in jail. I know he more than deserves it, but you can't do Johnny any good locked up. Go get a towel and take care of him until the ambulance gets here." Dallas' eyes were so full of fervent hatred, Darry didn't know if he would punch _him _in the face, but at the mention of Johnny, he looked over to where he lay, and got up, pointing a finger in Michael's face. "I am not done with you, you pathetic piece of shit," Dallas said menacingly. He kicked him in the head for good measure, eliciting a garbled groan from the older man. Darry gave Dallas another look, and he headed over to grab some towels from the closet.

Dallas pressed a towel to Johnny's middle, looking away. Blood had gotten everywhere, and Johnny's breaths were shallow. "Dal, do you need anything?" Darry asked, looking over at the two boys. Dally had gone white, and closed his eyes. He just shook his head. Darry looked unconvinced, but walked over to where a stunned Ponyboy stood in the kitchen. Darry had no idea how any of this had gone so far, gotten so bad. Why did Ponyboy's and Johnny's young lives have to be filled with such violence? The worst part, of course, was that Johnny had to live through this, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel that he had failed Ponyboy in some way by allowing him to be exposed to everything that went on in East-side Tulsa. Ponyboy couldn't even walk home from school himself without worrying about being jumped by the Socs. He just wished there was some way to get his brothers out of Tulsa, to get them all out. Johnny had almost died, and he had a feeling the worst might not be over.

* * *

The police had come a few minutes later, and taken Michael into custody. He was half-conscious when they dragged him out of the house, mostly due to drink, but partly due to Dallas. The ambulance for Johnny was on its way, but the hospital was on the other side of town.

Soda had woken up, and the rest of the gang had heard what happened, so they all waited in the kitchen for the ambulance, except for Dallas and Johnny, who were still in the living room as Dallas didn't want to move Johnny and make his injuries worse. Everyone was too stunned to speak, and the silence overwhelmed the house.

"Come on kid, you gotta pull through this…" Dallas whispered, pushing Johnny's hair back. His stomach was in knots, and his throat felt tight. _It's my fault. I shouldn't have left, if I had just stayed in the house, none of this would have happened..._

Johnny's eyes fluttered open. "Dal?" His voice was hoarse, and his body felt heavy.

"Shh, don't talk, kid. You're gonna be alright," Dallas spoke softly.

Johnny's face twisted in pain, and Dally silently pleaded for the ambulance to arrive quickly. About two minutes later, he saw the flashing lights shining through the living room window. The medics put Johnny on the stretcher, and carried him out to the vehicle. No matter what Dally threatened, they would not let him ride in the ambulance with Johnny. Darry eventually pulled him into his truck, and they followed behind the ambulance with a police escort. Ponyboy and Soda had pleaded to go along with them, but Darry had put his foot down. Both of his brothers had seen far too much in their lives already.

When they got to the hospital, the nurses rushed Johnny away, leaving Darry and Dallas in the waiting room. Dally was glad that Darry hadn't allowed the rest of the gang to come; he felt on edge, and Ponyboy or Soda carrying on wouldn't help. He tried to sit for a little while, but sitting still only filled his mind with worry for Johnny. Instead, he paced around the waiting room, hands shoved in his pockets. They waited for about an hour before the doctor came out.

"Are you boys here for Johnny?" he asked. Darry nodded. The doctor sighed. He was told what had happened by the police that accompanied Johnny's ambulance into the hospital, he supposed there wouldn't be any concerned parents or relatives given the situation.

"He lost a lot of blood; the wounds inflicted were extensive. At this point, we are not sure if any organs were hit. His heartbeat and breathing were very shallow when he first came in, but we were finally able to stabilize that. He is in very critical condition."

Dally felt sick. He didn't know what he would do if Johnny didn't make it. As the doctor walked away, he sank back into the chair, his head in his hands. Darry looked over, and he almost stepped back in surprise. Dally didn't look right—he should be angry right now, punching a wall, demanding to see Johnny; instead, he looked like he was going to be ill.

"Dally? Dal? Hey buddy, it's ok, Johnny will be ok." Darry reached out tentatively and put a hand on Dally's shoulder, expecting him to at least flinch away, or more likely inflict some kind of bodily harm on him for getting too close, but nothing happened.

"It's my fault," came an almost inaudible whisper.

Darry was taken aback. Dallas was never like this, never this distraught. He certainly never expressed guilt for his actions.

"Dallas, no, you saved him! If it weren't for you, who knows how much further his father would have gone! This isn't your fault," Darry said firmly.

Dallas just shook his head. He had a lump in his throat, and one more word and he would start crying. He had tried so hard to protect Johnny, and look what good it had done him. _Please God, if you are here, if you even give one shit about anything, please let him be ok. Johnny doesn't deserve this. Please._ The lump in his throat had gotten tighter, and he wasn't sure if he could keep himself under control. He sucked in a shuddering breath, and he felt Darry's hand move to his back. It had been so long since anyone had comforted him, he honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had just sat with him like this, or if anyone ever had. A sob escaped him, and then another. Darry held him, and he gave in to the tears.

"Shh, buddy, it's ok." Darry did his best to console Dallas. He knew if Soda or Ponyboy had been in Johnny's position, he would be a mess, too. Johnny was the closest thing Dally had to family, and he was terrified of losing him.

Only a couple minutes passed before Dally was able to get himself back under control. He looked at the ground, ashamed, and unable to meet Darry's eyes. He had been so exhausted, and so overcome with worry and guilt that he had lost it. What was wrong with him?

"Why don't you go splash some water on your face, Dal? The doctor should be back soon," Darry said, his hand still on Dallas' back.

Dally stood shakily and walked towards the men's room. _Get a hold of yourself, _he thought angrily. He punched the frame of the bathroom door as another sob escaped. He felt his knuckles swell and crack open from the impact of the doorway, but was glad to have the physical pain to focus on, instead of the mental anguish he was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for sticking around for this story, there is more coming! If you haven't done so, please read chapter 6, which I just posted on Monday. I hope you like this chapter, please review!**

Dallas stood with his face pressed against the cool of the glass mirror. He had stood like that for at least twenty minutes, numb. Johnny was really messed up, and there was nothing he could do about it. This was not something he could intimidate, fight, fuck, steal or drink his way out of. The realization weighed heavily on him. In Tulsa, he felt almost invincible. Sure, life was hard, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before. The gangs weren't really dangerous, hell, most people thought he was one of the toughest hoods in town. But this, what was going on with Johnny, was way over his head. He just felt lost.

Catching a sideways glimpse of himself in the mirror, Dallas saw that he looked just as terrible as he felt. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed, and he had huge dark circles underneath. He looked pale and tired. _Get tough and nothing can touch you..._He tried to remember his friend's advice. What would Alex say if he saw him now? Caught up in his thoughts, Dallas jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dally, it's me. Can I come in?" Darry asked softly.

"Yeah," Dally said, straightening. He looked at Darry, trying to read his expression. "Did...did the doctor say anything?" _Why did he have to sound so fucking pathetic?_

"He said no major organs were hit, except for a small tear they fixed in Johnny's stomach. They've got him stabilized, but he's not out of the woods yet," Darry said, standing in the doorway. "The doctor said that if the knife had been an inch in any other direction, Johnny would have been dead."

Dallas exhaled in relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath. Maybe God had heard him, just this once. He didn't hear him when he was a kid getting beat up by his old man, or when he got thrown in jail at ten in New York. But, just this once, maybe...

"Did you see him? Where is he?"

"I don't know Dally, they didn't tell me. They did say they have him heavily sedated and he won't wake up at least until tomorrow afternoon."

The look that Darry gave Dallas pleaded with Dally to just go home and come back tomorrow when Johnny was awake and things had calmed down, but Darry knew that would not be the case.

Dallas' face suddenly became hard, and he pushed past Darry, a fierce determination in his eyes, thankful for something to be angry at, for a way to bury his fear beneath fury. He found Johnny's doctor speaking to one of the nurses on duty.

"Where is he?" Dallas demanded angrily.

"Excuse me?" The doctor turned around, seemingly annoyed at being interrupted. Seeing Dallas, realization played out across his face. _Wasn't that the boy from before? The one whose friend was stabbed?_ His face softened slightly.

"Johnathan is currently in intensive care. We have him sedated so his body has a chance to heal. If he continues to stabilize overnight, we should be able to take him out of sedation by mid-afternoon."

"I want to see him _now_," Dallas retorted, putting emphasis on the last word. He touched Two-Bit's switchblade in his pocket. He'd use it if he had to.

The doctor sighed heavily. Normally, he enforced visiting hours strictly. But something about this particular case got to him. Maybe because he had boys of his own at home. Or maybe because that poor kid had no family to speak of, except his friends who had came in with the ambulance. He found out from the police that the older boy had temporary custody of Johnathan, as he was being badly abused at home. Some of the other hospital staff were prejudiced against the kids that came in here from the East side of town, thought they brought all their trouble on themselves. He knew that wasn't the case; a lot of these kids suffered abuse and neglect at home, or didn't even have homes to speak of.

"All right. Follow me." The doctor led the way through several hallways, and up an elevator until they got to the intensive care unit. Johnny's room was a couple doors down the right side of the hallway.

The kid was hooked up to what seemed like a thousand machines, all humming softly, creating a maddening background noise that Dallas had to shake his head to free himself of. He hated hospitals. He didn't know why, but this place filled him with dread. Something bad had happened here. Or was going to happen here. A sense of deja vu washed over Dallas. Suddenly, he remembered one of his recent nightmares. _Johnny, don't die on me now. Please._ He shook his head. Just a dream. He kneeled down next to Johnny; he was breathing steadily, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, if only because he was heavily medicated. Johnny would be ok. _Thank you._

"Hey, Johnnycake," Dallas said softly. "You're not doing so hot, huh? The doc said you'd be ok, though." He stared thoughtfully at the sterile white walls for several minutes before he continued. "I'm really sorry about letting that piece of shit hurt you, kid. Man, I don't know what ever made you care about those scumbags. They ain't worth anything, Johnny."

* * *

Concerned Dally's unruly behavior would affect how Johnny was taken care of, Darry hurried to catch up with the doctor outside Johnny's room. "I'm sorry about Dallas. He'll only be a couple of minutes, he's just shaken up with all that happened," Darry explained, hoping that the doctor would read beneath what he was saying. _Dallas is terrified, Johnny is all he has. He feels responsible._

"It's all right. I know he just wants to see his friend. He can have a few minutes more, and then Johnathan will need another round of antibiotics to make sure he doesn't get infected from his wound."

"Thank you," Darry said, relieved. He headed into Johnny's room, coughing softly to let Dallas know he was there.

"The doctor said we could have a couple more minutes, and then they have to give Johnny a round of antibiotics so he doesn't get an infection." Darry hoped Dallas didn't put up a fight; the doctor seemed like he genuinely wanted to help Johnny, and he was just too tired to argue.

Dallas looked back at Johnny with uncertainty.

"Dally, he'll be safe here. The doctors need to get him better, and they can't do that with us in the way. It's almost morning, you should get a little sleep yourself."

Dallas seemed to see the logic in this, and nodded, getting up.

* * *

They headed back to the house, driving in silence, both Dallas and Darry lost in the events of the day. It was nearing dawn, and the pinks and golds of the sunrise were peeking out over the horizon.

Darry pulled the truck in front of the house, and was immediately bombarded with questions from his brothers who had raced out onto the front lawn as soon as they heard the car pull up. Soda looked like he was on the verge of hysterics, and Ponyboy's face was pale and drawn.

"How's Johnny? What happened? What did the doctors say?" Questions tumbled out from both Curtis brothers at once. Darry hadn't even locked the car.

"Johnny is stable. The doctor said he would recover. If you let me get in the house, I can tell you more," Darry said, irritated. He only had two hours before he had to be at work. He couldn't afford another day off.

Dallas was already regretting going back to the Curtis house. He wasn't thinking when they left the hospital, or else he would have asked Darry to drop him off at Buck's. Listening to Soda and Ponyboy carry on was maddening.

While Darry went through the details of Johnny's condition with his brothers and Two-Bit, whose usual smirk was replaced by a look of concern, Dally looked down at the couch, ready to fall over from exhaustion, but staring at the gaping hole in the window stopped him. He wouldn't be able to sleep out here, he would just keep thinking about Johnny in the hospital...

Darry noticed Dallas staring at the window.

"I'm going to call someone in to fix it after work today. Why don't you go lie down in my room, I'm not getting any more sleep today anyway."

Dallas nodded absently, thankful. He walked down the hall to Darry's room, not even taking off his boots before he laid down on the bed.

He told himself he would only sleep for twenty minutes, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

* * *

Dallas didn't wake up again until he heard the front door slam. Looking over at Darry's alarm clock, he saw it was already noon. Shit, he hadn't meant to sleep that long. But who was home now? Darry and Soda would still be at work by now, and Ponyboy still had school. Maybe Two Bit? Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the bed. It was the first decent sleep he had since this whole mess had started. He was just so drained from the whole thing. He felt so messed up-he couldn't believe he had lost it like that in front of Darry at the hospital. Man, he was out of it. But a small part of him knew that Darry understood. Darry had brothers of his own.

Walking into the living room, he saw Ponyboy standing there, worry written all over his face. He jumped when he saw Dally.

"I...I didn't know you'd be up..." he stammered.

"Your brother is going to skin you alive if he finds out you cut out of school early. What's wrong with you, man?" Dallas demanded. Jeez, he sounded like Darry.

Ponyboy looked scared for a moment, like he would just turn around and head back to school, and then his face hardened. "I want to go see Johnny."

Dally was going to head over to the hospital himself, and the kid probably did want to see Ponyboy, they were pretty close. Dallas sighed.

"All right, but if you breathe a word of this to your brother, I will beat you within an inch of your life, do you understand? I don't want him findin' out you were cutting school and blame it on me. As far as he knows, we left at two thirty when you got home from school, you dig?"

Ponyboy nodded enthusiastically, and Dallas rolled his eyes. They walked to Buck's to "borrow" his car, and then drove over to the hospital.

They walked through the main waiting area of the emergency room, until they bumped into Johnny's doctor. He recognized Dallas immediately.

"Johnathan is doing much better today, we are just taking him off his sedatives, so he should be awake shortly. You can go see him."

Johnny stirred as the two boys walked into the room, moaning slightly. Dally took a seat in a chair near the head of the hospital bed. Johnny's eyes fluttered open. "Dal?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. Pony's here, too. Thought you'd want to see him. How're you feelin'?"

"Not too hot." Johnny closed his eyes, trying to wash away the memories of last night. He kept them closed for several minutes, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

Ponyboy looked at his friend worriedly. "Hey Johnny, you ok?"

Johnny heard Pony's voice, and opened his eyes. He didn't want to worry Ponyboy, he had enough on his plate as it was, with school and track practice. He didn't want this to mess up his only ticket out of here. "Yeah. Just tired."

Dally could tell Johnny was messed up about what had happened with his father. It wasn't the physical pain that was bothering him.

"Don't let that piece of shit get to you, man. He isn't worth it. Shoot, if Darry hadn't pulled me off'a him, I probably would've killed him," Dallas said forcefully.

Johnny just looked away.

"You think I give a shit about my old man? Shoot kid, he doesn't care what happens to me. If I was drunk, or dead in a gutter, he wouldn't give a hang."

"I know, it's just...they're my parents..." Johnny didn't know why he cared. He wished he could be like Dallas-Dallas didn't let anything or anyone bother him.

Dallas had to stop himself before he said something that would upset Johnny. "I'm goin' to get a smoke, I'll be back." It drove him crazy, that even after all that had happened, Johnny _still_ had any kind of hope that his parents cared. His father fucking almost _killed_ him, stabbed him literally within an inch of his life! And Johnny still cared what they thought. But he knew if Johnny didn't care, it wouldn't be Johnny. The hospital felt like it was closing in on him, he needed some air. He sat outside on a bench and took out a cigarette, willing himself to calm down.

* * *

"Is Darry mad?" Johnny asked Ponyboy, not wanting to hear the answer.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny as if he was crazy. "Why'd he be mad at you? You didn't do anything."

"The window...that's a lot of money...I'm causin' a lot of trouble." Johnny knew money was always tight for the Curtis', and he was just making it worse.

"Darry doesn't think that! The only person he's mad at is your father."

Johnny didn't push it further. The pain medication he was on was making him feel woozy; he just wanted to close his eyes.

When Dallas got back to Johnny's room, he saw Ponyboy engrossed in some book, and Johnny was resting.

"How's the kid?" Dallas asked casually.

Pony looked up from his book. "He feels guilty that he's staying at our house, and thinks Darry would be mad at him for what happened. I told him Darry didn't care, but I don't think he believed me."

Dallas let out a string of curses, mostly directed at Michael Cade. Johnny's parents had really screwed him up.

Looking at Ponyboy he asked, "You hungry? Here's five bucks, pick something up in the cafeteria. Get something for Johnny, too."

"Thanks, Dal." Ponyboy headed down the hall. He hoped Dallas would be able to talk some sense into Johnny. Sometimes he didn't understand what Johnny saw in Dallas. Dally was cold and mean, and didn't care about anything but himself. He was loyal, sure, but you never knew when he would blow up.

Dallas sat down in the chair next to Johnny's bed. Johnny had opened his eyes, but neither he nor Dallas said anything, just taking in the silence. A few minutes went by before Johnny spoke.

"He should have killed me," Johnny said quietly.

"_What_ did you say?" Dally's eyes were blazing.

"I'm a burden on everyone. Darry doesn't have any extra money for food. I'm putting them all in danger just by staying in that house. Look at what happened!"

"Shut up! That ain't true, and you know it! None of this is your fault. Stop talkin' like that!" Dally was getting worried. Johnny had talked about killing himself once before. "Hell, Two-Bit eats more of their food than you, and he doesn't even live there."

Johnny picked at the corner of his bed sheet, his eyes downcast.

"Damnit kid, I meant what I said before. The gang needs you. We couldn't get along without you." _You're like a brother to me. _Dallas couldn't bring himself to say that, he couldn't afford to lose control like he did the night before.

Johnny looked shaken up. The events of the previous night were finally starting to become real. His father tried to kill him.

"Why Dal? What did I ever do to him?"

"You didn't do anything. Your father is a drunken bastard, and now he's rotting in jail where he belongs." Dallas was sure to hold Johnny's eyes when he said this.

"I..I know. I'm sorry." But Johnny didn't know. Even though he knew it was messed up, he felt guilty that his parents were in jail.

Dallas seemed to have read his mind, because he immediately exploded. "No way in hell! You don't feel guilty for putting that son of a bitch in jail? Johnny, he almost killed you! Goddamnit, how are you responsible for that?"

Johnny looked like he was on the verge of tears. Dally took a deep breath. Soda or Darry should be here, they'd be much better at this. All he was doing was scaring Johnny to death.

"It's ok Johnny. I didn't mean to scare you. Listen, you should probably get some more sleep. Ponyboy's bringing you some food if you're hungry. You'll be ok, we'll have you out of here soon." Dallas almost had to say this more to reassure himself.

**Next chapter: Darry hears from Johnny's social worker!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so glad there is continued interest in this story. I had off today for MLK day, so here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

When Darry got home, he found a quickly scribbled note from Dallas and Pony saying that they were at the hospital visiting Johnny, and that they'd be back before dinner. He was slightly irritated, because Ponyboy had a lot of school work to do, but he supposed he wouldn't have been able to concentrate if he didn't check on Johnny.

The phone rang, pulling Darry out of his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Judith Morrows."

Immediately, Darry had a bad feeling about the outcome of this conversation.

"Hello, Ms. Morrows. I was just about to give you a call myself, I just got home from work. I assume you heard about last night's events?" Darry posed coolly.

There were a few seconds of silence on the line before Judith responded. "Unfortunately, yes. And so has everyone else in Tulsa. Darrel, I have some bad news for you." Darry's stomach dropped. "The foster family that was originally going to take Johnny has rescinded their offer."

Darry was speechless. Once he was able to finally find words, he demanded, "What! Why?"

Judith sighed. She knew that he would not like the answer she would give him. "They contacted me this morning explaining they were concerned about the safety of their home and their other two children, and they felt that Johnny's family issues would compromise that." She felt terrible, like she had failed her job, and worse, she failed Johnny. "I tried everything to convince them otherwise. I told them Michael Cade was in jail for good now, that he was considered a flight risk, so he could no longer post bail, but they didn't want to hear it."

"Johnny is a good kid, it's not his fault this happened! Do you damned job! He deserves a family, he deserves a safe place to live!" Darry had to take a couple of deep breaths before he continued. "You need to fix this."

Judith knew what she was about to tell Darry was only going to make things worse, but she could not withhold the information. "Darrel, there is more. The state is also concerned for your brothers' safety. They no longer see Johnny's residence with you as a tenable situation."

Darry's heart sank. "I will not abandon him. I will not let you just stick him in some boy's home!" Darry knew that Johnny would be eaten alive in a place like that.

"I will try to hold the state off as long as I can. I have been talking to the foster care systems in other counties, perhaps we can get him placed elsewhere in the state."

After exchanging goodbyes, Darry hung up the phone. Just as he sat heavily on one of the kitchen chairs, Dally and Ponyboy walked through the door. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Dally?

"Ponyboy, you need to get going on your homework. Didn't you say you had a test coming up in English?"

Ponyboy nodded his head sourly. Why couldn't his brother ever give him a break? But, not wanting to start a fight, he headed off to his room.

After Ponyboy had left, Darry turned to Dallas. "Dally, why don't you sit down?" As he said this, he pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and a bottle of whiskey. Darry hardly ever drank. This could not be good. Normally, Dally didn't like people telling him what to do, but sensing the situation was serious, he took a seat.

"Johnny's social worker called." Darry was trying to think of a way to break this to Dallas that would not result in broken furniture or any serious injuries.

"And?" Dallas demanded. He did not like the direction this conversation was headed.

Figuring there was no good way to say it, and he was only delaying the inevitable, Darry continued. "The family that was going to take Johnny in changed their minds. He has no placement. And now the state is concerned about him being here."

Dallas clenched his jaw. They were not going to stick Johnny in some boys home. He would make sure of that. Even if that meant they had to skip town, go to New York. He tried to play by the state's rules, and look at where that had got them. Johnny was in the hospital, and on his way to a boys home.

"Dallas, I know what you're thinking, but there has to be another way. You can't just run off to New York. You don't have any money, you don't have a job, you've got nothing. You'll both end up on the streets. Is that really much better than a boys home?"

"What other fucking choice do I have?" Dallas demanded, banging his glass down on the table. "At least I'd be able to keep an eye on him. I can't do shit if he's in some boys home!" Unbeknownst to Darry, Dallas had been sticking money away from the past few races he did at Slash J's, ever since Johnny's parents were arrested. He had a couple hundred dollars saved up.

Darry tried to search for something to say that would fix the situation, for some solution that would keep Johnny in a safe home nearby, but he was at a loss. Sighing, he said, "We will get through this, Dally. We have to."

* * *

The next day, Dallas went to the hospital again. Johnny's doctor was outside of his room, he had just finished giving Johnny his last round of antibiotics. "Hello, Dallas. Johnny is doing much better today, he should be able to go home in a few days. The antibiotics stabilized his infection, and the wound is healing as expected."

Dallas felt relief at this, of course, but all he could think about was where Johnny was going to end up. He should be able to go home-but he wouldn't. He'd be going to some institution that was full of misplaced juvenile delinquents, most of whom were worse than Tim Shepard.

"Is there something wrong?" the doctor asked, concerned. While he knew the boy in front of him was streetwise, and wouldn't be overtly enthused about anything, he looked more troubled than anything. He expected to see some kind of relief about his friend's condition.

Dallas started to say no, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Everything was wrong about this situation. "I don't know, just that the state wants to send him to some fuckin' boys home to rot in until he turns eighteen. Otherwise, everything's just peachy."

The doctor was taken aback. How could they send this boy to one of those places? He had patients from the boys home not infrequently, and from everything he gleaned, it was a particularly unpleasant place to be.

"I will do everything within my power to prevent that." He tried to be as firm as possible, but he knew the boy in front of him had little reason to trust him. He doubted very much that the adults in his life had given him any justification to trust much of anyone.

Dallas looked extremely doubtful, but didn't say anything else. The doctor _had_ taken care of Johnny, he was on the mend.

"What's the social worker's name?" the doctor pressed.

"I dunno...Judith something or other...I think her last name starts with an 'M'..."

* * *

Johnny was sitting up when Dallas went into his room, and no longer hooked up to the IV.

"You look better, kid," Dallas said, messing up Johnny's hair. "I'll bet there are a lot of hot nurses in this hospital, you score with any of them?" Dallas asked playfully.

Johnny reddened and shook his head.

"More for me, then. The redhead's pretty cute," Dallas said, nonchalant. Johnny gave a small smile at this.

Dallas pulled out a brown paper bag, and threw it towards Johnny. "Here, I got you something from DQ. The hospital food blows." Dallas made a face, the food Ponyboy brought back yesterday had been pretty inedible. Johnny smiled thankfully, he was finally starting to get his appetite back.

Dallas spent most of the afternoon with Johnny, but couldn't bring himself to tell him about what the social worker said. Johnny was just starting to look better, and Dally didn't want to set him back with this. But he knew he would have to say something tomorrow. According to the doctor, Johnny had about two more days left in the hospital, so that meant he had two more days to get him the hell out of here and away from Tulsa.

* * *

Dallas went back to the Curtis house for dinner, even though he planned to go to Buck's shortly thereafter. He knew everyone would want to hear how Johnny was doing, and if he didn't let them know, he'd get shit for it later.

Soda was cooking, which had Dally worried. He was not a fan of blue potatoes or Soda's various other creations. But whatever he had here would probably still be better that what he would've gotten on his own. Surprisingly, when Soda brought out the food, everything looked completely normal.

"Glad to see you're not planning on poisoning us this time," Dallas said.

Darry looked concerned. "Hey, Pepsi-Cola, you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just, all of this with Johnny..." Soda looked down.

"It's ok, we're all worried. But making yourself sick about it won't help him. Sit down and have some dinner," Darry advised.

Once they were all eating, Darry looked at Dallas. "How is Johnny doing?"

"Better today. Brought him some food, his appetite seems to be back," Dallas said, stuffing a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Everyone seemed relieved to hear this, and the Curtis' continued their dinner, only interrupted when Two-Bit barged in, demanding to know where _his_ dinner was.

* * *

At the same time the Curtis' were sitting down to dinner, so was another family. A middle-aged woman was busy preparing dinner, chopping vegetables. She had light brown hair, tucked behind her ears and a warm smile. She had been busy all day with the horses on the small farm she and her husband owned, but still wanted to put together a nice dinner because her husband, who worked at the hospital in Tulsa, was finally off this evening. He had been working later hours the past few days, because of a recent case involving a sixteen-year-old boy who was almost killed by his own father. She had felt sick when he had told her about it. The front door clicked open, and her husband walked in giving her a quick kiss.

"How was work, James?" She knew this recent case was weighing on him.

"The boy is getting better, today was his last round of antibiotics, there is no infection and he seems to be healing well." James did not want his wife to worry unnecessarily, so he did not share the other information he found out today-that the state was planning to place him in a boys home. But his wife could tell that there was more beneath what he was saying.

"What else? I can tell there's more, you wouldn't be looking so worried if he was just getting better."

James had to admire Mary's ability to read him so well. He let out a small smile. "I could never keep anything from you." Sighing, he continued. "The boy is getting better, but I was informed today, be one of his friends that the state was planning to place him in a boys home. From what information I was able to dig up, the foster family they had lined up for him fell through; thought he would somehow jeopardize their family or something ridiculous like that. Mary, that boy is not cut out for a place like that. He is a good kid, hasn't gotten in any trouble at all."

"Where was he staying before?" Mary asked.

"Well, here is what I was able to gather from the police who brought him in. Both of his parents were arrested on child abuse charges, and he was temporarily staying with friends, three brothers, the oldest I think is twenty, he's looking after the younger two since their parents died. The state has been having a hard time finding any kind of placement for him, and when they finally did, it fell through. People are just so prejudiced!" James took a seat heavily at the table and rubbed his head. He knew that Johnathan had no police record to speak of, and didn't seem capable of hurting a fly.

"That poor boy must feel like he has no one. What are you going to do?"

"I left a message for his social worker expressing my concern about the course of action they are planning to pursue. If I don't hear back from her tomorrow morning, I will keep calling until I do. Even if I have to take time off. This is important."

**Will Dallas and Johnny head to New York? What will Johnny's doctor do? Will he be able to stop the state from putting Johnny in a boys home? You'll just have to wait and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is short, but there is a lot that happens in this chapter, and I felt these events need to stand on their own. The next chapter will be up soon, please review!**

**Also, I posted a chapter on MLK day (8), so if you read that first if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy!**

Dally had to tell him. "Hey, Johnnycake. How you feelin'?"

"Better, Dal. It don't hurt as much anymore, they even took me off the pain medicine."

Johnny _was_ looking better, he was no longer so pale, and he was sitting up, no IV hooked up to his arm.

Johnny could see something was weighing heavily on Dally's mind; most people found Dally to be unreadable, unless of course he was angry, but Johnny could see past the wall he put up.

"What's up, Dal?"

Dallas chewed his bottom lip. He didn't want to tell Johnny that the family that was supposed to take him in had abandoned him, an the state was looking to send him to a boys home, but he had to. They had to get out of Tulsa, and Johnny had to be ready.

"Johnny, Darry got a call from the state and, well...the family that was supposed to take you in backed out." Dally spoke as softly as he could, he didn't want to upset Johnny any more than he had to. There were a few choice words that he probably would have added before "family" if he could have.

Johnny's face fell. He didn't know why he was surprised by this, of course they wouldn't want anything to do with him. His father tried to kill him, and he was a greaser living on the East side of Tulsa. Not exactly someone you'd want living at home with your family.

"What's going to happen? Where are they going to stick me?" Johnny's heart sank, as he thought he already knew the answer to this question. When the Curtis' parents died, Darry had to fight the state tooth and nail to keep Ponyboy and Soda at home. It was still a struggle.

"Those bastards want to send you to a boys home!" Dally was having a difficult time keeping his anger down, but seeing Johnny's expression after his last statement immediately quieted him.

Johnny had to look away from Dallas, because tears were coming to his eyes. He was embarrassed, but he was just so overwhelmed by everything that happened that he couldn't help himself.

"Johnny, don't...Come on, kid, you don't think I'm gonna let that happen, do you?"

There was silence from Johnny. He knew Dally wouldn't let the state take him if he could help it, but really what were their options? Neither of them had any money, Johnny didn't have any relatives to speak of, at least that he knew about, and he doubted very highly that Dallas did either.

"I'm gonna bust you outta here. Tomorrow, before social services has a chance to get here. And then we're goin' to New York."

* * *

James Knell had been in the local social services office all morning. He had first met with Johnny's social worker, Judith Morrows, but found her to be largely useless. She had little power to do or change anything. She seemed like she wanted to be helpful, but ultimately wasn't able to get him anywhere. The next meeting he had was with Judith's supervisor, who was even more unhelpful, and worse, didn't seem to care.

"Sir, I understand your concerns, however there is nothing more we can do. He will go to the Tulsa juvenile facility where he will be fed and clothed."

James was very close to losing it then, but he knew that would not fix the situation. Not accepting the answer he was given, he was finally redirected to the regional director.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" A middle-aged man with graying hair looked up from a stack of paperwork.

"Thank you for seeing me. My name is James Knell, I am a doctor at the Tulsa hospital. I am here concerning one of my patients, Johnathan Cade." James tried to present him self as politely as possible, despite his frustrations with how the rest of the morning was handled. The director nodded at him to continue.

"I was made aware by the boy's temporary guardian that the state wished to remove him from his custody and place him in a boys home." Gathering his thoughts, he continued. "Johnathan is neither physically or mentally ready for that kind of situation. He is still recovering from his father's attack. He is a good kid, no legal problems, made no trouble at the hospital."

The man in front of him seemed to consider his words. "Unfortunately, sir, we have already explored every available family in the system. There are no other options."

James sank back in his chair. He expected that if he came in here, as a respected doctor in the community, there would be some sort of concession made, that maybe they would push a little harder to find a home for this boy who had been neglected his whole life.

"There is nothing more you can do for him? There must be some family willing," James pressed.

That moment, the director looked at him, holding his gaze. "Not unless you yourself would take him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, please let me know what you think, good and bad! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

It was an exceptionally late night for James Knell. After dealing with social services all morning, he had several critical cases at the hospital, along with a parade of seemingly endless late night emergencies. His body went through the motions of his duties, but his mind continued to replay the social services' director's words-Johnny would be lost, _unless you take him._

It was one in the morning before he got home. James and his wife lived an hour outside of Tulsa, so that Mary could continue with the farm and they could raise their children in a friendlier environment than Tulsa. When he got the job at Tulsa's hospital, Mary offered to sell the farm so that he would be closer to his work, but he insisted they stay put. She was pregnant with their first child at the time, and he did not want him to grow up in an environment with such vicious class warfare. That was years ago. Now both their sons were almost grown, one in his first year of college out East, and the other finishing up his last year in high school.

"Oh, James, you must be exhausted!" Mary exclaimed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

James recounted his conversation with the social services director. "I just don't know what to do. I am at such a loss."

Mary looked at her husband. He usually never allowed himself to get so wrapped up in a case, but she could see from the beginning that this was different, just by how he talked about it, and how he had been coming home looking tired and drawn, the fate of this boy weighing heavily on him.

"We will just have to take him in. Danny's room is empty, and Chris won't mind," Mary stated, her mind made up.

James stared at his wife open mouthed. He had not expected the complete willingness she had shown.

"James, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. This child needs a home, and we have been blessed with more than enough ourselves. We need to give back." The look in her eyes was resolute, and James knew she meant every word she said.

Knowing there was no time to waste, James immediately dialed Judith Morrows number. He did not care that it was approaching two in the morning, he just cared that Johnny found a home.

* * *

After much badgering, Darry allowed Ponyboy to go with Sodapop to see Johnny. Ponyboy had been messing up on his tests lately, the latest being a C on an Algebra test.

"Did you finish all your homework?" Darry demanded.

"Yes," Ponyboy huffed.

"How about math? Did you study for math? Your grade in that class isn't looking so hot, little buddy."

"Yes, Darry, yes! I did! I just want to go see Johnny, I'll be back before eight. Don't you care about him?" Ponyboy was seething. He felt like his brother never let up on him about his grades, and had no idea how worried he was about his friend. Darry was cold and hard just like Dallas.

"Fine. But if I see one more lousy grade in that class, Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you will not be leaving this house for a month, you hear me?"

Ponyboy scowled, and slammed the door on the way out of the house.

Darry sighed, sitting heavily in the recliner. He and his youngest brother had been butting heads over seemingly everything, and he was at a loss. Pony was such a smart kid, but he didn't use his head. He wished his brother would understand that he only pushed him so that he could do something with himself, be free of this hellhole they were all in. He knew Ponyboy was frustrated that he didn't push Soda in the same way, but Soda never had the academic drive Ponyboy did. Soda was happy fixing cars; if Ponyboy had to do that for the rest of his life, Darry knew he'd go crazy.

Darry turned around when he heard the door slam open. It was Dallas. He looked frantic and wild-eyed.

"I'm takin' him to New York, man. We're leaving in the morning, before social services has a chance to show up." Dallas was talking a mile a minute, and didn't even perceive Darry's deeply concerned stare. "I've got money saved up from jockeying at Slash J's, enough to get us by for a little."

Dally didn't know why he was telling Darry this, why he was even here, but he needed to tell someone, needed reassurance. Or maybe someone to tell him not to do it. He didn't even know what was right anymore. Johnny had looked so sad at the prospect of leaving his friends, Dally almost backed down, but he knew he couldn't, not if Johnny would end up in a boys home.

"Dally, sit down for a minute, ok? Soda and Ponyboy are gone, they're visiting Johnny. Let's think this through." Darry felt a headache coming on. Why was he always the one that had to be in charge, who had to have his head on straight? Sometimes he felt like he was forty instead of twenty. Once and a while, he didn't let himself do it often, he would imagine their lives if his parents hadn't died. He would be at college, on a football scholarship, only worrying about the next big game...but it wasn't meant to be. He would never blame his brothers for that. He just felt overwhelmed sometimes; he felt like his brothers, and even the rest of the gang always expected him to have the right answers, but everyone seemed to forget he wasn't that much older than they were.

Dallas sat, although reluctantly. "Man, that place they want to send him is bad news. Tim's kid brother has friends there, they're all hoods. Johnny's going to get eaten alive!"

Darry could see the frantic panic in his friend's face. "Dally, I don't have any more answers than you do. But what on earth are you going to do up in New York?"

"It'll only be until he turns eighteen, less than two years, so those bastards can't touch him." Dallas still knew a few people up in New York; they weren't real friends, Alex had really been his only friend up there, but he knew they'd have a place to crash, at least for a little while.

"Dallas, I'm sure you know I don't like this. But there's really not much I can do to stop you. Just, please, keep in touch. We're all going to be worried about the both of you." Darry's concern was growing by the minute, but he knew he couldn't stop Dallas once he had his mind set on something.

Dallas was slightly touched at this, the fact that they would worry about him, too, not just Johnny, although he of course wouldn't admit it.

"Listen, man, you can't tell anyone where we're goin'. At least yet, not until this shit calms down a little." _ The last thing I need is Two-bit finding out about this, it'd be all over Tulsa in a second._

Darry and Dallas went back and forth for a few more minutes before Dally said he had to get going. Darry pulled a bill out of his wallet, and Dallas immediately shook his head.

"Naw, man, I ain't takin' that. You got your brothers to take care of."

Darry immediately replied, "So do you. This is for Johnny. Take care of him. Be safe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for continuing to read this story, I really hope that you guys are enjoying it! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Please review, good or bad! Next chapter will be posted by the end of the week.**

Judith Morrows was awoken at 1:54 in the morning by the phone ringing. It rang several times, then silence, before whoever was calling tried again, and it just kept going. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hello?" She couldn't help but yawn.

"Yes, hello, this is Dr. James Knell, we spoke earlier today. I apologize for calling at such an hour, but this really can't wait."

James Knell...her sleep-addled brain tried to put the name together. Doctor...that's right, he was Johnny Cade's doctor that came in and raised hell at her office today. She was glad someone was finally paying some attention to that case; she had felt so inept when he had spoken to her, she had very little power to do anything, and had genuinely put every ounce of her effort into this case, to the point where she had almost neglected her others, but she was trapped by the system's rules.

"Yes, hello Dr. Knell. How can I help you?"

"My wife and I, we would like to take Johnny in."

Judith let that last statement hit her. "You...you do? Oh, thank God. Thank you." She could have cried. For weeks, all she could think about was Johnny. Her supervisor kept pushing her to take other cases, to just stick Johnny in a boys home, but she had resisted until she was unable to anymore, under threat of job loss.

"What do we need to do?"

"The office doesn't open until eight, but I can get you in a little earlier, around seven thirty. You just have to fill out some paperwork, and then you will be good to go."

"We will see you at seven thirty then, thank you for your help, have a good night."

Judith clicked down the receiver with a smile on her face. She would sleep soundly tonight, even if it was only for a few more hours.

* * *

It was quarter to five in the morning, and Dallas hauled himself out of bed. He had tossed and turned all night, still conflicted about what they were going to do. He had crashed at Buck's that night, he didn't want to be at the Curtis', it would be too hard, with all the questions. He had insisted that Darry not tell anyone else where they were going, he didn't need the cops on their tails. With his luck, the cops would probably be looking for them within the day.

Throwing the last of his things into a ratty duffle bag, he headed out. The sky was still pitch black, and the stars were out. He fingered Two-Bit's switch blade in his pocket. He was going to bring a heater, but then he decided against it. If he put up any kind of fight, those stupid hospital workers would back right down. They wouldn't want to get slashed. A heater would just get them more trouble when they were in New York. They would have to lie low.

Dallas unlocked Buck Merril's car. He had taken the keys last night when Buck had been especially drunk. He'd only be borrowing it for a little bit, just to get to the hospital, and then to the train. It's not like the car would do him much good in New York anyway. If they took the car all the way up there, they'd have to pay for gas, and then find somewhere to park the damned thing. Better to travel light.

When he got to the hospital, he snuck around to where the ambulance entrance was. He remembered it being open the last time he was here. Just like he thought, the large entrance for the vehicles was open, and he snuck in, covered by shadows. He tried to take hallways he knew would be deserted, and managed to make it two rooms down from Johnny's before a nurse spotted him.

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you even get in? You'll have to come back when it's visiting hours." A sour looking nurse stared him down.

_Shit_. Dallas pulled out Two-Bit's switch. "Listen, bitch, I don't care about your stupid rules. Get the fuck out of my, and keep quiet, or you'll be sorry."

She just tisk'd and walked the other way, shaking her head.

_That was too close._ They would have to be quick, or else there could be problems. He could hold up one or two of the hospital staff, but if they called the police, that would be another story. He opened the door to Johnny's room as quietly as he could.

"Hey, Johnny, we gotta get outta here."

Johnny looked white and shaky. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Johnny must have sensed his thoughts, because he said, "I'm ok. Just tired." He gave a weak smile, and picked up a paper bag with his few belongings.

Dallas nodded, and they snuck out the way he came in. It was a good thing they left when they did, because just as Dallas was driving out of the hospital parking lot, he could hear police sirens coming from the other direction. As they drove to the train yard, Dallas wondered how the hell they had gotten to this point. He tried to tell himself he was bored with Tulsa, that he wanted more action, and _that's_ why they were leaving; Johnny's situation was only a small factor. But he knew nothing was further from the truth. Dally knew he couldn't protect Johnny any more in Tulsa. There was just too much working against them. And Johnny was about all he had left.

* * *

When James got to the hospital, he immediately knew something was wrong. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers, and seemed to be on high alert.

"What happened?" he asked the head nurse.

"That boy, Johnny, his friend broke in here early this morning, and they left. Had to call the cops. No one knows where they went." She looked annoyed. "The friend, he came in and threatened Jackie with a knife. I don't understand these kids..."

The nurse kept talking, but James' stomach dropped, and he didn't hear the rest of what she said. Just as he had this solved, just as this boy's life could have been put back together, he bolted. He couldn't really blame Johnny or his friend, the situation was looking pretty dire from their perspective. Sighing, he buttoned his jacket back up.

"I'm going to head over to the police station. I should be back within the hour. Call the station if there's an emergency," James informed the nurse, ignoring her protests.

After a long talk with the police chief, James had convinced him to hold off pressing charges until he had a chance to go look for the boys. Apparently, Dallas had quite the reputation with the police department, so it took some convincing.

"Sir, I understand your concerns, but you see, we've known Dallas a real long time here, and this isn't a first offense." The police chief leaned back in his chair, chewing on a toothpick. "In fact, we've been looking for an opportunity like this for a while, to get him off the streets for a while. That one's a menace."

Sighing, James pressed the man. "Listen, I know Dallas isn't necessarily upstanding citizen of the year here, but I need to get to Johnathan. He's still not completely healed, and he's at risk for infection if he doesn't keep his wound taken care of. Dallas was just trying to take care of his friend; he didn't know we were planning on taking Johnny in."

The police chief smirked. "Well, I guess the question is, what are you going to do for me?"

James Knell had come prepared, the Tulsa police had a reputation for being corrupt. Not all of them were, but the police chief... He pulled a bill out of his wallet, and slid it across the table, hand still firmly on top of it. "Johnny AND Dallas will not be charged with anything, and will be free to go once they are back in Tulsa." James left no room for negotiation.

The police chief eyed the money, and said, "Fine. But I don't want to hear a peep from Dallas Winston for at least a month. And if I do, he's going to be put away for a long, long time."

James left the station, relieved that the boys would escape legal trouble, but very much concerned about where they were and how Johnny was faring. He would have to talk to Darrel before he went back to the hospital. Hopefully he would have some information.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please review, good or bad!**

"Dal?"

"Yeah, kid?" Dally yawned. They had been on the train for several hours, and he was exhausted from his lack of sleep the previous night. They had agreed to take shifts staying awake, so they wouldn't miss the next train they were supposed to catch in Mississippi, and just in case someone came searching the train cars. Dallas had agreed to take the first shift, but Johnny hadn't been able to sleep.

"What's New York like?"

Dally was quiet for a long while before he answered.

"Sometimes, it's the best place in the world. You feel like you can do anything." Dallas remembered one time Alex and him had gone down to the Village. They sat in Washington Square park, on one of the benches, just watching all the people go by, whistling at the cute girls that walked past. After they got tired of that, they snuck in to one of the jazz clubs. Neither of them really got the music, but they still had a good time. Some guy named Coltrane was playing. Down there, it wasn't so bad, mostly artists and bohemians. Ponyboy would have probably fit in great, all that poetry bullshit.

Dallas continued, "Other times, it's cold, you've got no where to go, and the Puerto Ricans are pissed at the Irish..." Hells Kitchen had a huge Irish population, and several major Irish gangs. He used to get lost in it all, keeping track of who was fighting with who. In Tulsa it was easy, Soc against greaser. It wasn't like that up in New York. Alliances changed daily. He didn't give a damn where you came from, or what the hell color you were, just that you kept your mouth shut and could stand up in a fight. Some people got so wrapped up in the cultural bullshit. Dallas pulled a cigarette out of the package he had stuffed in his pocket. _Gotta make sure I put it out. _The dreams he had been having came back to him full force, having been pushed to the side since Johnny had gotten so hurt. Everything burning. Dallas shook his head. Luckily, Johnny seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and didn't notice.

"Hey Johnny, you want to take over for a while? I'm beat, man." Dallas pulled one of the scratchy wool blankets he had packed out of his duffel bag and leaned back against a crate.

Johnny nodded, and pushed himself against the wall of the boxcar opposite Dally. He was a little nervous about how they were going to get by in New York once they got up there, but knew that Dallas had a plan. A part of him was excited-he had never been out of Tulsa.

* * *

Darry was putting together dinner when he heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be one of the gang, because they would've just come in. It couldn't be the state, they weren't scheduled to stop by for at least another two weeks. He put down the onion he was chopping, and opened the door to find Johnny's doctor looking frantic. He had the Curtis' address on file, as Darry was Johnny's temporary legal guardian.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, Darrel, but Johnny has gone missing."

_Shit. Dallas had already ran off to New York._

Darry showed him to the living room. None of the other boys were home yet; Soda and Steve were still working and Ponyboy had track. Who knew where Two-Bit was.

Once James had sat down across from Darry, he explained how he had come into the hospital in the morning to find Johnny missing. How he had to go to the police to prevent them from pressing charges against Dallas. And finally, how he and his wife planned to take Johnny in.

"You...you're going to take him in?" Darry was blown away.

"Dallas had actually told me they hadn't been able to find a placement for Johnny, and where they were planning on sending him. I met with the head of social services, and was told in no uncertain terms that there was absolutely nothing they could do, that they had exhausted every avenue. I am sick and tired of seeing such blatant economic prejudice, and it is high time that I stepped up and give back some of what our family was blessed with. Johnny is a good kid. He deserves a home."

Darry wanted to kick himself. How stupid could he have been, he should have stopped Dallas from leaving. But even as the thought ran through his mind, he knew there was no stopping Dally. He would have gone no matter what anyone said to him.

"I came here because we need to find them. I had a feeling you might know where they went."

Darry hesitated before he responded. He promised Dally that he would not let anyone know their whereabouts, but the situation had changed dramatically since they had last spoken. He thought of Dallas and Johnny Sighing, he said, "I think they're headed to New York."

* * *

It was nightfall and the boxcar was getting to be pitch black. In the morning, the sunlight had shown through the cracks and crevices around the door, but it was a cloudy night, and not even the moon was visible. The temperature was starting to drop, it was only early October, but Dallas could already feel winter's cold sneaking its way in. He threw a blanket over to Johnny, who was still sleeping. Johnny stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. His stomach was bothering him where his gash was, but he didn't want to worry Dally. It's not like there was much could be done about it while they were stowed away on a freight train in the middle of nowhere-they couldn't just run to the corner store and pick up some antiseptic.

Subconsciously, Johnny held a hand to his stomach where he had been stabbed, and Dallas looked at him strangely.

"You ok, Johnny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." In truth, Johnny's wound was starting to bother him, but he didn't want to worry Dallas about it. They couldn't do much about it now, anyway. And he remembered the doctor saying he didn't have an infection, and that he had finished his antibiotics. He was probably just worrying for nothing. A gust of wind blew through the cracks in the boxcar door, and Johnny shivered.

"You cold, kid?" Dallas asked.

Johnny nodded, and Dally scooted over next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Dally was cold, too. He had gotten too used to the Oklahoma heat, the New York winters a distant memory. He would let his guard down a little now, before he had to steel himself again; he didn't have to be so tough around Johnny. Johnny didn't judge him. He guessed that's why they got along so well. Sometimes he didn't get why Johnny looked up to him. He was a hood, he stole, he jumped people, he was bad news. And Johnny wasn't any of those things. Johnny was a good kid. And when he really thought about it, Dally realized that he looked up to Johnny, too; that maybe Johnny was stronger than he was. Johnny went through all that shit with his parents, and still managed to see good in people. Dallas had let everything that happened to him harden him beyond caring.

"Dal?"

"Hmm?" Dally's eyes were closed, and he was almost asleep.

"I'm sorry."

Dally opened his eyes, and looked at Johnny. "What for? You didn't do nothin'."

"I...I'm sorry I'm makin' you come all the way out here, Dally. I really messed things up, huh?"

Dallas was awake now. "What the hell are you talkin' about? YOU didn't do nothin'! Your..._father._..started all of this shit. And the state of Oklahoma made it worse."

Johnny was quiet, which made Dallas nervous. "Listen, I wouldn't have come out here if I didn't want to, kid. Tulsa was gettin' boring anyways," Dally said with a grin. Johnny smiled back a little.

"Get some sleep. We're gonna have to get off the train early tomorrow." Dally put his arm back around Johnny, and the younger boy fell asleep.

* * *

"Tim?"

"Who's there?" An irritated Tim Shepard opened the door only a crack, and then he saw Darry. "Darrel?" Tim's brow furrowed. Shit, had Curly and Darry's kid brother been messing around again? He remembered the time Curly had come home after the Curtis kid and him had been playing chicken with lit cigarettes. Fucking stupid kids.

"Sorry to bother you man, it's about Dallas," Darry said, hoping Tim would open the door. Darry and the doctor had talked for about ten minutes at home, and both knew they needed more information in order to find Dally and Johnny. Dally never talked about New York, and he hoped that maybe Tim would know something, have some fragment of information.

"Yeah, where the fuck has he been? He's missin' all the action 'round here," Tim said with a grin. To Darry's relief, he opened the door.

"We think he ran off to New York, and I need to know where he is. Did he tell you where he used to live up there?" Darry knew that it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack trying to find them in that city. Dallas wasn't stupid, and he would lie low.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tim spat. Dallas kept his mouth tightly shut about anything in his past that didn't have to do with his extensive police record. Even more so around Tim; it seemed like they were in an eternal pissing contest, always trying to out-do the other.

Darry got up and turned around, ready to leave, when Tim stopped him.

"Wait." Tim remembered, last year, they had both been soused. Dallas was trying to pick up some chick, and he said something about New York. God, they had both been so drunk. Something about his neighborhood.

Darry looked at Tim, waiting for an answer.

"Hell's Kitchen. He said something about Hell's Kitchen. We were both plastered, so I don't even know if he was talkin' about his neighborhood or not, but that's all I've got." Tim took out a cigarette and started to light it.

"Thanks, Tim, I owe you one," Darry said, relieved to have some sort of information.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, tell Winston I say hello if you get up there."

"Sure." Darry got back in his truck, and drove home quickly, wanting to let the doctor know what he had found out.

**(A/N: John Coltrane had residency at the Village Vanguard (jazz club) in 1961, which would work into what I imagine to be Dallas' timeline in NY-he got arrested at 10, which I always imagined happened in NY, and he was there for three years. If we assume the book takes place in '66 when Dally is 17, that would have made him 12.)**

**Please let me know if you guys still like the story, and if it's making sense. :) Will Dally and Johnny make it up to New York? Will Darry and the doctor be able to find them?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate each and every one! Please let me know how you are liking the story so far.**

"Yes, hi, could I speak to Dr. Knell?" As soon as he got back from talking to Tim, Darry had picked up the phone to call the doctor.

"Yes, is this Darrel?" James Knell was anxious to hear from him. He was concerned that if much more time went by, the police chief would press charges anyway, and they would have even more of a mess on their hands. They had to get to those boys as soon as possible. He thought about Johnny-he really needed another day in the hospital, he wasn't completely healed when they left. He prayed that he didn't get an infection.

"I spoke to one of Dally's friends, Tim Shepard, and he said he thought that Dally might've been in Hell's Kitchen when he lived up there. Mind you, he said they were both drunk when Dally told him this," Darry said, wanting to roll his eyes. "How are we going to find them? I'm sure that they must have hopped a train, I doubt Dally would've taken a car all the way up there."

"We're going to have to just meet them up there. You know how many train lines run through this part of the country? I have no idea where they're going to transfer. We'll have a better chance if we head right up to New York, instead of going on a wild goose chase."

Darry sighed. This meant more days off of work, less money, and Soda and Pony would be on their own. But he didn't feel like there was much of a choice. Dally and Johnny were part of the gang, and he had to stick by them. If the doctor went back up there by himself, Dallas would bolt, taking Johnny with him, and they'd never find the two. Darry would have to be there.

Dr. Knell and Darry talked for a few more minutes, ironing out travel plans. They agreed that they would leave early the next afternoon, after Darry's shift was over, and take Dr. Knell's car.

As soon as Darry got off the phone, Soda and Ponyboy began pestering him about what was going on.

"Where's Johnny?" Ponyboy demanded. He was worried about his friend. All of a sudden, Johnny and Dally had went missing, and nobody seemed to know where they were. When he had asked Darry about it earlier, he had deflected the question. Ponyboy had known something was up.

Darry explained everything that had been going on, how Dallas and Johnny had headed up to New York because Dallas had felt they were out of options; how Dr. Knell, after pleading their case to social services and getting no where, decided to take Johnny in.

Both Pony and Soda were left speechless. Finally, Soda asked quietly, "Are you going to go get them?"

Darry sighed. "Yes." He looked over at his two brothers. "If Dr. Knell goes up there himself, Dallas will bolt. I need to go up there and explain what's been going on."

Suddenly, Soda got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Are we stayin' by ourselves?" Sometimes Soda felt stifled by all of Darry's rules. Pony thought that Darry was only hard on him, but sometimes he could be just as hard on Soda-he just wouldn't holler at him in front of Ponyboy. Soda remembered one time he had been out drinking at Buck's, Dally had taken him along, and he had stumbled home drunk. Darry had ripped him a new one; told him how irresponsible he was being, how Ponyboy looked up to him, and he was being a terrible role model.

"Mrs. Matthews said she would stop in and check on you both. And don't think I won't be calling home. If there's any funny business, the state will be up our asses so quick your heads will spin. Sodapop, make sure Pony gets to school! And you get to work on time yourself!" Darry was very nervous leaving his brothers alone, Soda wasn't exactly Mr. Responsibility, but he would only be gone for a few days. And Mrs. Matthews did say she would check in on them. He didn't have much of a choice. If Dr. Knell went up there by himself, Dallas would never trust him. Darry had to go.

* * *

Dallas and Johnny jumped off the train as it was pulling into the yard in Mississippi. The next train they were taking went all the way to Pennsylvania, and then it would be straight ahead to New York. It was still early in the morning, and the sun hadn't come up yet. They snuck around until Dally spotted the train they needed that was heading East.

When they had been on the train for an hour or so, Dally noticed Johnny shivering.

"You cold?" It was warmer than it had been yesterday, and the sun was up, so Dally thought it was strange that Johnny was shivering.

Johnny nodded, his teeth chattering. Dallas put both of the blankets over him, and then noticed his flushed cheeks. He put his hand to Johnny's head, and pulled it back immediately.

"You're burning up! Why didn't you say you weren't feelin' good?" Dallas cursed. This was the last thing they needed.

Johnny looked guilty. "There's not much we can do out here, it's not like we can just head to the doctor around the corner."

"I don't care!" Dallas said angrily. "You're not even gonna make it to New York if you're sick like this. Let me see your bandages," Dallas demanded. He took a sharp breath in when he lifted up Johnny's shirt. Bright, angry, red blood had seeped through most of the bandages._  
_

"We gotta get these bandages off kid," Dallas sighed. He pulled out an old shirt out of his bag, and ripped it into long strips. When he removed the old dressing, he could see how angry and swollen Johnny's stomach looked. After he had re-wrapped everything, Dallas said, "This will get you by for now, Johnny, but when we get to our next stop, we're gonna have to get off and find some way to get you cleaned up."

Johnny's fever seemed to be rising higher and higher as the hours passed, and Dally was getting more and more worried. They would have to wait until their transfer point in Pennsylvania, there was no way Johnny would be able to jump off a moving train in the state he was in. Johnny moaned slightly, and Dallas went over and felt his head again. He was burning up, and didn't even react when Dallas touched him.

"Hey, Johnnycake, we just got a little bit longer before we can get you fixed up. It's just a few more hours until we get to Pennsylvania," Dallas spoke softly to Johnny, trying to reassure both of them. He knew a kid in New York that got stabbed and ended up dying from the infection afterwards. _Shit. Johnny will be fine, he's been through worse..._

The train started to slow, and Dallas shook Johnny's shoulder gently. "Johnny? We gotta go, buddy. This is our stop."

Johnny opened his eyes and got up slowly. He didn't look good, and Dallas was starting to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When they finally pulled to a stop, Johnny had gotten off so slowly that Dally was worried someone would see them. Johnny managed to run with Dallas until they got out of the train yard, and then had to immediately stop and catch his breath.

"Sor..sorry Dal," Johnny huffed, still panting from the run from the train, looking much more flushed and clammy than he had before.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to stay here, and I'll go get some antiseptic?" Dally asked, thinking it might be too much to ask for Johnny to walk any further.

Johnny shook his head stubbornly. He didn't really want to move at all any more, but the alternative was being alone while he was in a weakened state, so he'd rather stay with Dallas.

They walked about a half a mile until they found a small downtown with a drugstore and a tiny post office.

"Man, I thought Tulsa was out of it," Dallas mumbled to himself. In reality, Tulsa wasn't all that small, but after he had lived in New York, it felt miniscule.

Dallas looked around and spotted a small park with a bench shaded by two large shade trees.

"Johnny, why don't you go rest over there, and I'll go get some stuff to get you cleaned up from the drugstore?" Dallas said, pointing over at the park. Johnny nodded, and headed over to the bench, stretching out and closing his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, Dallas came back with a bag full of peroxide, antibiotic ointment and a bunch of bandages. He nudged Johnny, who was still resting on the park bench, eyes closed.

"Johnny, we gotta get you cleaned up, kid." Dallas led Johnny to an area of the park that was less exposed to people driving by, and took out all of the first aid supplies.

The wound was definitely infected, Dallas found out as he took off the makeshift bandages. He had to turn his head away, he felt sick. He didn't know why, he had seen all sorts of messed up things in New York, but this made his stomach turn.

"Kid, this is gonna hurt a little. Just hang tight." Dallas cleaned out the wound as much as he could, and re-wrapped it. Johnny had only winced slightly, but he still didn't look good. _What if I really made a mistake takin' him out here? I should call Darry. He'll know what to do._

Johnny closed his eyes again, exhausted.

"Johnnycake?"

"Hm?" he answered, not opening his eyes.

"I'm just going to call Darry, let him know what's goin' on. I'll be right back."

Dallas walked over to the pay phone, and dropped in a few coins. He dialed the Curtises' number, and silently pleaded for Darry to pick up.

**Do you think Darry and Dr. Knell already left for New York? Will Dallas be able to get in contact with them? Is Johnny going to be ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope everyone is safe and warm inside, away from the blizzard! Enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Please let me know what you think, good or bad.**

**EDIT: So, apparently, something went wrong uploading this chapter! Thank you zayhad, for letting me know!**

The phone rang seven times before someone picked it up. Dallas was afraid no one would answer.

"Darry?"

"No, it's Soda. Dally? Where are you? What's going on?" Soda said, his voice laced with concern.

"Just put Darry on, ok?" Dally's voice came out a little higher than he would have liked.

"Sure thing, Dal. You're lucky he's still here. He was just about to go hunt you and Johnny down himself."

Dallas didn't bother asking what was going on, and just waited for Soda to put his brother on the phone.

"Dallas? How are you? How is Johnny? Where are you?" Darry spit out what seemed like a million questions. He couldn't believe how lucky they were. Darry's shift had gone over at his roofing job, and he had just gotten home. They were supposed to leave an hour ago; Dr. Knell had been waiting at home with Soda and Two-bit when Darry had gotten home. Ponyboy was still in school.

"I'm fine. Listen, Darry, I think Johnny's got an infection. He's got a fever, and his cut doesn't look so good. I don't know what to do, man." Dally ran a hand through his hair, and lit a cigarette, hoping to steady his nerves.

Darry was silent. He was afraid that something like this would have gone wrong, and wished that he had tried harder to persuade Dallas to stay in Tulsa. "Dally, just stay there with him. We'll figure this out."

Dallas looked over at Johnny, who was still on the park bench, eyes closed. They would have to figure something out quickly, because Johnny looked like Death warmed over.

"Dally, you still there?"

"Yeah," Dallas said, taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Listen, some things changed while you were gone. You know Johnny's doctor from the hospital?" Darry hoped

"Yeah-but what's that got to do with anything?" Dallas demanded impatiently.

"Well, Dr. Knell was listening when you told him about what the state was planning to do with Johnny. He went and spoke to the social services office, and not surprisingly, got nowhere."

"Why are you tellin' me this? Those people at the state are fuckin' stupid. They think Johnny's some dangerous criminal or somethin'." Dallas was getting impatient. He thought Darry would have had a plan together by now.

"They're going to take him in. Dr. Knell and his wife." Darry cut to the chase, figuring he didn't have much time before Dally blew up, and hung up the phone.

Relief flooded Dally's body. Someone would take Johnny away from that hellhole he had been living in. Someone who could give him a future. But the relief was short-lived, quickly replaced by guilt. They never should have left. Johnny probably wouldn't be sick if he had stayed at the hospital.

Darry knew that Dally would blame himself, even though he'd never let on. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know, you were just doing what you thought was best. I'm going to put Dr. Knell on the phone, I think he'll be better able to help at this point."

"Ok. I'll stay on the line."

Darry put the phone down, and motioned for Dr. Knell to come over to the kitchen. He had been sitting on the couch with Two-bit and Soda, patiently listening to one of Two-bit's jokes.

"Dally's on some pay phone in the middle of nowhere, and he says that Johnny's wound looks infected. I don't really know what to tell him, and I said I'd put you on the line," Darry said, handing the doctor the phone.

James Knell nodded, and took the phone, hoping that Dallas would listen to what he needed to do.

"Dallas, I want you to listen closely. You aren't far from New York. Take the train, the legal way this time, I don't want Johnny getting bashed around on a freight car, up to Penn Station. You have money for that, right?"

"A little," Dallas answered.

"Good. Get up there, and I want you to go to Lenox Hill Hospital. I will call ahead to let them know you're coming, they'll be able to take care of Johnny. They're near Central Park, on the Upper East Side. I will meet you there, ok? And I'll cover whatever expense there is. I have a good friend from medical school that works there."

"Ok." Dally paused. "Thanks...thanks for helpin' Johnny."

"I'm glad I'm able to. Be safe. I will be up there as soon as I can."

Dallas hung up the pay phone, and looked over at Johnny, who still seemed feverish and clammy. He was hunched over on the bench, eyes closed.

"Ok, kid, we've got to go up to New York after all, but I guess we're goin' the legal way this time."

Johnny opened his eyes slightly, and nodded. Dally wanted to tell him about what was going on with his doctor, that he was going to take him in, but Johnny just seemed so out of it that Dally decided he'd just worry about getting Johnny back on the train for now. They could talk later. Dallas ran back into the drugstore, and asked the clerk about the train schedule. The clerk gave him an odd look, Dally guessed they didn't have too many hoodlums around these parts, but handed Dally a train schedule anyway. He wouldn't have bothered with this crap if Johnny didn't look like he would pass out at any moment.

Dallas and Johnny walked back to the train yard and into the station. Dally went up to the ticket counter and got two tickets to Penn Station.

"We'll be in New York soon, kid, and they'll get you all fixed up there," Dally said, as they sat on a bench waiting for their train.

* * *

"Are we in New York, Dally?" Johnny asked sleepily. The train was coming to a halt, and passengers were starting to stand up.

"Yeah, Johnny, we are," Dally said, a little wistfully. It had been so long since he'd been up here, part of him missed the crowds and the action. It was so easy to blend into the scenery, people mainly kept to themselves, and didn't ask questions. In Tulsa, every hood got frightened glances and whispers, the cops always up your ass.

The two boys got out of the car, and headed up the stairs to the main part of the station. Dally could tell that Johnny was struggling to keep up.

"Just take it slow, Johnny. I don't want you gettin' sicker on me," Dally said.

They fought their way through the crowds inside the station, and finally got to the exit. Dally stole a glance over at Johnny, and could see how overwhelmed he looked with all the people around.

"We gotta walk a little ways until we get to the right subway, kid. You gonna make it?" Dallas asked, only slightly joking. Johnny looked like he was going to pass out. He just nodded in reply. When they had cleared the building, Dally took a look around. Gone was the grandiose building that he remembered the station to be, instead, it was a construction site.

They headed East, and eventually the crowds thinned out a little. Dallas wished Johnny wasn't sick so he could show him around, but right now, Johnny was using all of his concentration and energy just to keep his two feet moving forward.

The city had changed since Dallas had last been there. He remembered his neighborhood distinctly being one filled with crime and filth, but the whole place a seemed a little more dangerous, even though they were East of Hell's Kitchen.

They got to the 6 train, and walked down the stairs. Dallas bought two tokens from the attendant, and gave one to Johnny. As a kid, he and Alex would have just snuck under or jumped over the turnstiles while the attendant wasn't looking, but Johnny was in no state for that. It seemed to take forever for the uptown train to pull screeching into the station, and Johnny just looked more and more out of it. A crowd had developed, and when they got on the train there were no seats left. Dallas spotted an overweight businessman taking up two seats.

"Hey, man, you gonna move over?" Dallas demanded pointedly.

The businessman just ignored Dallas, and continued to read the newspaper in his hands.

"Listen fatso, my friend here is sick," Dallas inclined his head to Johnny. "Move over, or I'll fuckin' punch you in the face."

Johnny looked down in embarassment. He did want to sit down, he felt wobbly as the train sped to the next station, but Dally was causing a scene. People were starting to stare.

The businessman looked over to Johnny, who luckily, even to the casual observer looked pretty bad, and reluctantly scooted over. Johnny sat down, and muttered a soft 'sorry' to the man. After a few stops, the businessman, along with many of the other passengers got off.

"Only two more stops," Dally said to Johnny. Eventually the train rattled to a stop at 77th St., and the two boys got off. They had to walk a little further North to get to the hospital, and by the time they got there, Johnny felt like he was going to pass out.

The waiting room was teeming with sick kids, old people, and the homeless. Dallas found a place for Johnny to sit down, and then went to the front of the waiting room to speak to the receptionist.

"Hi, uh, my buddy needs to see a doctor. I think he's got an infection, he's not doin' so hot," he said.

The receptionist looked bored. "Ok. Just have him fill out these forms, and we'll call for him as soon as a doctor's available." She pushed a clipboard towards Dallas, and started talking to a woman who had lined up behind him.

"Listen, lady, my friend's real sick. Can't you just take him in now?" Dallas said, almost pleading.

"You've got to wait your turn like everyone else here. Go sit down," she demanded, pursing her lips.

Dallas was ready to turn around and give up, until he remembered what Dr. Knell had said. "I think they're expecting him here. Uh...Dr. Knell took care of him back where we're from, and he said he was friends with one of the doctors here."

The receptionist seemed even more agitated, but agreed to let the doctors know. Dallas felt helpless. Usually, he would just rage until he ended up getting what he wanted, but he couldn't afford to do that now, to get Johnny kicked out of the hospital. He sat back down next to the younger boy, who had closed his eyes.

"They said they'd get you to a doctor as soon as they can, kid. You just gotta hang on a little while longer," Dally said, trying to keep Johnny talking and awake.

"Thanks, Dal," he said, not even opening his eyes a crack.

Suddenly, Dallas heard arguing over the din of the waiting room.

"...who did you say?"

"I told you, this kid comes in here, telling me some doctor sent them, and he knows you. Dr. Knell, I think." Dallas recognized the receptionist's voice.

There was silence for thirty seconds, and then Dally heard the man reply, "James Knell, I'll be damned! I haven't seen him since we were in school!"

A middle-aged man with wheat colored hair came through to the waiting room. Dallas stood up, hoping that he was there for Johnny.

"Dr. Knell sent us here, said he knew one of the doctors here. My friend, Johnny, he's real sick-think he's infected or somethin'."

The doctor took one look at Johnny, and rushed him away, leaving Dallas with his thoughts and a hundred other people in the waiting room.

* * *

It was five hours before the doctor came back into the waiting room. Five long hours, where all he could think about was how much he messed this all up. About how if they had just stayed in Tulsa, Johnny would have had a place to go. Dallas stepped outside for a smoke a few times, trying to clear his head, but otherwise stayed put.

Finally, the doctor walked out, face looking grave. "Are you here for Johnathan Cade?"

Dallas nodded.

"His infection is severe, and we think it may have moved to his bloodstream. He has a fifty-fifty chance."

Dallas' heart sank, and he felt all the color drain from his face.

"Let me go see him," Dallas demanded.

The doctor nodded, and motioned for Dallas to follow. James Knell had gotten in touch, and he had told him how both boys had traveled all the way from Oklahoma.

Johnny looked terrible, almost worse than when his father had first stabbed him. His face was white, and breathing shallow. How did they end up here again? How could he have let this happen?

Dallas stepped over to Johnny's bed. "Hey, kid. You don't look so hot." The only response to Dally's observation was the continued beeping of the heart monitor, and Johnny's shallow breaths. Dallas swallowed heavily and pushed Johnny's hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry, man. I should've never gotten you into this mess. Haven't been doing a real good job protectin' you, huh?" Dally's voice cracked on his last words. How the hell did Darry do this? How did he keep his brothers together and out of trouble?

Dally sat heavily on the chair, and ran a hand nervously through his hair, realizing his hands were shaking. He needed a cigarette.

"You know, once you get outta here, you're gonna be livin' the good life. You'll be livin' like a Soc with that doctor." Dallas continued. "We probably won't even recognize you anymore." On the one hand, Dallas was glad that Johnny would finally have a chance to live somewhere with a family that wouldn't beat him, but at the same time, Dallas worried Johnny wouldn't need him anymore. He just hoped Johnny would survive to see that point.

"I know it always got to you, your parents not caring and all. But, I care Johnny. I fuckin' care." Dally's voice was hoarse, but he felt familiar anger simmering in the pit of his stomach. "You've always been jealous of the Curtises, but damnit Johnny, you're just as much a brother to me as Soda and Pony are to Darry."

Dallas' voice dropped down to a whisper. "Damnit, Johnnycake, just don't die on me."

He lost it then. Johnny was the only good thing he had left in his miserable life, and not only was he dying, but it was _his fault_ that he was dying. Dallas twisted his face up, trying not to break down, but it was a futile attempt. Dallas put his head in his hands and sobbed for the second time in recent memory. He had tried everything he could to protect him, but it never was enough. It was never fucking enough.

_Get tough, and nothing can touch you_. Well, it was too late for that. Dallas cared for Johnny like a brother, and it was destroying him. He wanted to hit something, to run until his lungs hurt, but the fact that Johnny was still breathing, although not well, kept him planted to his seat.

A small voice immediately caught Dally's attention.

"P...Ponyboy?" Johnny's voice was very weak, and his eyes barely open a crack. _Where am I?_ He was having trouble remembering what had gone on during the past few days.

Thank God. Johnny. Thank God. Dallas mumbled a very soft "thank you" to whoever was out there.

"No, Johnny," Dally said trying to catch his breath, and wiping at his eyes in vain with the sleeve of his coat.

"Dal?" Johnny said, sounding confused and worried. "Wh...what happened?"

"Don't worry about that right now, buddy, just get some rest, ok?" Dallas said, trying to steady his voice. He couldn't believe he had lost it like that. What would the gang say if they saw him now?

He realized he didn't care, he just cared that Johnny wasn't dead.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked worriedly. He had finally gotten his eyes open a little further, and was starting to come to. But then he saw Dally-Dally was crying. "Dal?"

"I just...Johnny...your infection was really bad, they...the doctors told me you were dying," Dallas choked out.

It all came back to Johnny, then. His father. Stowing away on the freight train from Tulsa, going to New York. And feeling really, really sick. He still felt sick, his stomach was queasy, and his whole body ached.

"I don't feel good," Johnny whispered.

"I know, kid. They're takin' care of you, though. You're gonna be feelin' better soon."

"W...will you stay here?" Johnny asked. He didn't really want to be alone. Every time he closed his eyes, his father's attack would replay over and over in his mind. And he just felt so sick.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, Johnnycake." Dally pushed Johnny's hair out of his face, and then sat back down on the chair next to the bed. He waited until Johnny closed his eyes again, and then let himself succumb to his own exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry it has been such a long time since my last update! Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy!  
**

A nurse walked by Johnny's room, and saw a towheaded boy spread out, asleep, on the chair next to the bed. She was about to go in and ask him to leave when one of the ER doctors came up to her and said, "Just leave him. He's not causing any trouble." She shrugged, and moved on to check on the patient next door, continuing her rounds.

The doctor went quietly into the room, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy on the chair, and was pleased to find that Johnny's heart rate had returned to a more normal level. He was very concerned that the infection had spread to the boy's bloodstream, and wouldn't respond to the antibiotics, but it seemed that he had stabilized somewhat. He would have to call James' wife and let her know the boy had improved. It was late, but James had specifically asked that she be informed of any updates no matter the time; it was an hour earlier in Oklahoma, anyway. The doctor went to his office and picked up the phone, dialing his colleague's home in Oklahoma.

"Hello, I'm sorry to be calling at this hour, but may I please speak to Mary?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Mary was used to getting late night phone calls for her husband, it seemed like there was always some emergency needing to be taken care of at the hospital. It didn't usually bother her, except when she had been pregnant with the boys, when she found getting comfortable enough to get a good night's sleep was a luxury that she wasn't often afforded. But a phone call for her at this hour, that was little strange. Anybody calling about business for the farm usually called during the day.

"Mary?" the doctor asked. He remembered getting the wedding announcement and picture from James years ago; they seemed to be such a happy couple. He had met her once when he had come out to visit his Aunt in Oklahoma. "This is Carl, Carl Hurst. I was just calling to update you on Johnathan's status."

"Carl? Of course! It's been years! James is on his way up there. How is Johnathan?" James had told her how the two boys had escaped to New York, fearful that Johnny would be sent to a boys' home. They hadn't known the couple's plan to take Johnny in.

"This afternoon, I would have been much more pessimistic, but he seems to have finally stabilized." Carl could hear Mary let out her breath on the other line.

"Thank God. How is the other boy? Is he with Johnathan?"

"Yes, I just left Johnathan's room, his friend was asleep on the chair."

"Thank you so much for letting me know. I am so glad they are both alright. Can you have James give me a call when he gets in?"

"Of course. Have a good night, Mary."

* * *

Dallas woke up, a knot in his neck from sleeping in the chair. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Johnny was asleep, but still breathing. He seemed to have a little more color than yesterday.

Johnny stirred slightly, and opened his eyes.

"Hey kid, how ya' feelin'?"

"A little better," Johnny said, his voice hoarse.

"Good. Uh, Johnny, you remember I called Darry before we left on our last train up here, right?"

Johnny thought back through the past few days. He of course remembered leaving Tulsa, and he remembered transferring trains in Mississippi, but wasn't too sure about everything after that.

"Everything after getting off the train the first time is a little fuzzy," Johnny admitted.

"Well, uh, by the time we got to Pennsylvania, you were pretty sick." Dallas ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I didn't really know what else to do, so I called Darry."

"Are they ok? The gang?" Johnny hoped they were doing alright; that they weren't too worried. How long had it been since they had been gone?

Dallas sighed. It was so like Johnny to be worried about everybody else while he was deathly ill. "Yeah, they're fine. Anyway, you remember that doctor that was takin' care of you in Tulsa?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, a little confused. "Dr. Knell." What did he have to do with any of this?

"Yeah, well, uh, Darry said he offered to take you in. Him and his wife." Dally gave Johnny a minute to digest this before he continued. "I guess he was listenin' when I told him what the state was plannin' to do. He told me to take you up to this hospital, he said he went to school with the doctor who's takin' care of you here. He said he's gonna meet us up here."

Johnny closed his eyes, his head spinning. So much had happened. Getting removed from his parents' custody, his father's attack, the trip up to New York...and now, now someone had finally stepped forward to take him in, but it was someone he hardly knew...

"So, uh, I hope you ain't mad at me for bringin' you up here. I'm sorry, Johnny. I didn't know, otherwise I would've stayed in Tulsa. I really messed this all up, huh?"

"No, Dal, this ain't your fault. You were just tryin' to protect me, you didn't know. I sure as hell didn't want to end up in a boys home." Johnny couldn't be mad at Dallas, he had dropped everything to get him out of Tulsa so the state couldn't track him down. And, even though he'd been out of it when he had first woken up last night, he couldn't forget seeing how upset Dally had been. How he'd cried.

Dallas visibly relaxed. "You want to call the gang later? I'm sure they're itchin' to talk to you."

Johnny's face brightened. "Yeah."

Dallas told himself to remember to sweet-talk one of the nurses into making a long-distance call to Tulsa. He and Johnny talked for a little longer, before Dally decided that Johnny looked tired, and needed to rest.

"I think you need to get some sleep kid. I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Do you need anything?"

Johnny shook his head, but Dallas decided he'd pick something up just in case.

Dallas walked several blocks until he found a small deli where he could get some coffee. He wasn't usually a big coffee drinker, mostly because he was never up that early anyway, but he was exhausted from the past few days, not to mention sleeping in that hard plastic hospital chair. He ordered two bagels, in case Johnny was hungry when he got back to the hospital, and a coffee that he sipped slowly, savoring its warmth before he had to go back outside again.

He hadn't planned to walk all the way over to Hell's Kitchen, there were too many bad memories there, too many ghosts and regrets. Nevertheless, Dally found himself on his old block, looking at his dilapidated, shitty building, with the same recluses and criminals hanging around outside. He had never expected to come back here, he thought he had buried this part of his past a long time ago. Although he already wanted to get the hell out of there, he found himself walking through the door of his old building. He stopped at the stairs, unable to make himself go any further.

_They had been in New York a little over three years. It had been two months since Alex had died, three weeks since the police broke up the big rumble that was supposed to happen between the Irish and Puerto Rican gangs. He had been sleeping in an alleyway the past four days, but he was exhausted and needed a shower badly. He figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem to come back in the middle of the day, that was usually when his father was out drinking; that had at least been the routine since he lost his job as a longshoreman. They had laid off most of the dockworkers, with the new shipping containers they didn't need as many people loading the ships. So his father was not the only useless, pathetic drunkard out in the middle of the day.  
_

_As soon as he stepped into their building, he saw her. She was sprawled back over the stairs, head back, eyes closed. At first, he thought she had just gotten soused like his father usually did, it had happened before. He could smell the alcohol, and almost walked by and left her there, but something was off. He knelt down next to her, moving her into a sitting position, and that's when he felt the blood on the back of her head. He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. In shock, he didn't know how long he sat on those stairs holding her. It was at least long enough for his father to come back. Long enough for her body to be stiff and cold.  
_

_"Get up, boy. You've got five minutes to pack your shit, we goin' back to Oklahoma. Ain't no work here."_

_"You bastard! You did this to her, didn't you! You worthless piece of shit!" Dallas spat._

_"I ain't done nothing. Now go get your crap, before I beat the tar out of you, you hear?"_

Dallas shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. His heart was pounding, and he backed quickly out of the building. Once he got out into the fresh air, he ran. Past the alleyway where Alex died, past the empty, chain link lot where they had most of their fights, past the building where he almost knifed a man, past the street corner where he saw his first stabbing. He ran until he was safely on the East Side, until was out of breath. He didn't care if people were looking at him, it didn't matter, he was just some hoodlum kid like all the others who lived here.

He walked the rest of the way back to the hospital, out of breath. When he got back to Johnny's room, the kid was still asleep. He looked pale. Pale and sick. Dallas brushed the kid's hair out of his face before sitting down on the chair next to Johnny's bed.

"Dal?" Johnny opened his eyes a crack.

"Hey, Johnnycake. How're you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Just a little tired. Are you all right, Dally? You look like you've seen a ghost," Johnny asked, concerned. Dallas looked just as pale as he did, and seemed to be in some far-off place in his thoughts.

Dallas was quiet for several minutes, and Johnny figured he probably wouldn't get an answer from him. He almost fell back to sleep, when Dallas said quietly, "I went back to my old neighborhood."

Dally never talked about his time in New York with the gang back in Tulsa, unless he was bragging about gang fights, or trouble he got into. When he told Johnny about Alex, that was the first time he had really talked about New York at all. Johnny hadn't expected Dallas to continue, but he did, speaking so quietly Johnny could barely hear him.

"I was twelve. I found her on the stairs, she wasn't breathin'. I know my old man pushed her, but he'll deny it to this day."

"Your mom?" Johnny questioned softly.

Dallas barely nodded. He had always blamed himself for her death. And he never told anyone before. Alex had died before it had happened, and he had done his best to bury all that crap that happened in New York, make himself forget, otherwise he'd go crazy thinking about it.

"We...we just left her there, Johnny. Left her to rot on that dirty staircase."

Johnny took Dally's hand, because that's about all he could do from his hospital bed. They sat there like that for a long time, until Dallas was able to break himself from his thoughts.

"Let me go see if I can get one of those nurses to put a call through to Tulsa, what do you say, Johnny?"

Johnny's face immediately brightened. "Sure, Dal."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Dallas had managed to annoy one of the younger, good-looking nurses enough that she put a long distance call through at the nurses' station. It didn't take too long, he made some dirt comments about her figure, she rolled her eyes, and put the call through so she wouldn't have to listen to him anymore.

Darry picked up the phone, and Dallas was relieved. He always felt better talking to Darry in these kind of situations. He had his head screwed on, wouldn't get panicky or emotional like Soda or Two-Bit.

"Dally? How are you? How's Johnny?"

"Johnny's doin' better. He was pretty sick yesterday," Dallas said, not enjoying having to replay the doctor's words last night in his mind: _He has a 50-50 chance..._

"How are you holding up?"

Worried. Scared. But he couldn't say that. "I'm ok. I'll just be glad when this is all over, man.

Darry knew that Dallas was probably worried sick about Johnny, but he wouldn't let on. "Listen, Dal, he's gonna be all right. The hospitals up there, they're really good. They'll take care of him. Don't worry."

Dallas digested that, silent for a minute.

"Listen man, I'm gonna get Johnny on the line, he wants to talk to you guys, can you hold on for a couple of minutes?" Dallas could hear Soda and Two-Bit arguing in the background, and he knew they were all worried about Johnny.

"Sure, Dally."

Dallas put the phone down on the desk at the nurses' station, and turned to the older woman who was currently sitting there. With a smirk, he looked over to the corner where they had several wheel chairs stored.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Dallas said in the politest voice he could muster, "How much to rent one of those wheelchairs for, oh, say, half an hour?"

The nurse, who looked to be in her early sixties, aged by the stress of her job, just gave him a nasty look. Dallas wasn't taking no for an answer, though. He pulled out ten dollars from his pocket, put it on her desk, and took a wheel chair back to Johnny's room. He hoped she wouldn't hang up the phone while he was gone. He looked back, and she was still at the desk, scowling.

Dallas burst into Johnny's room with the wheelchair.

"Come on, Johnny, we're gonna go talk to the gang. Let's get you out of this bed."

Johnny looked at him skeptically, he just assumed Dallas would bring a phone into his room, but he was happy to get out of there anyway. Dallas helped Johnny into the chair, and wheeled him, along with his IV, down to the nurses' station. The older nurse had left, and the phone was where he had left it, so it seemed like they were in the clear. Dallas handed the phone to Johnny, and even standing next to him, he could hear the excitement on the other line. Somebody was shouting, and he heard a crash in the background.

"Yeah, I miss you guys, too." Johnny was grinning. Dallas was a little worried about bringing him all the way out here, he still seemed so weak, but he knew he made the right decision when he saw Johnny's face.

Johnny talked to all of the boys, spending the most time on the phone with Ponyboy, before handing the phone back to Dally.

"Soda and Steve were arguin' about who got to talk to you first, Dal, you better talk to one of them soon," Johnny said, with a little laugh.

Dallas took a moment to digest that. He knew the gang would be worried about Johnny, glad to talk to him, but he hadn't really expected to care one way or the other about him. Maybe Darry'd be a little worried, but he worried about everything.

"Hey, Soda," Dally said, when Johnny handed him back the phone.

"Hey, Dally. When are you guys comin' back, man? It ain't the same without you around, Tim Shepard ain't got anyone to fight with," Soda said laughing.

"I don't man, soon, I hope. I hate these fuckin' hospitals."

They talked for a little longer, and then Dallas spotted the doctor heading in their direction, he hastily said his goodbyes, and wheeled Johnny back to his room.

Johnny had just pulled himself back into his bed, and Dallas had hurriedly pushed the wheelchair into the corner behind the door when Dr. Hurst came into the room.

"I just received a call from Dr. Knell, he should be here in a few hours, he just arrived in New York. How are you feeling, Johnny?" Dr. Hurst asked, giving Dallas a scolding look. He had seen him wheeling Johnny around outside.

"Better than yesterday," Johnny said quietly.

"Good. You will need another round of antibiotics, we are really trying to fight this infection, and then I'll let you rest."

When the doctor left, Dallas handed Johnny the bagel he had picked up that morning.

"Didn't know if you'd be hungry, kid."

Johnny looked at him thankfully, the food they had tried to feed him at the hospital was disgusting. He ate about half of the bagel before falling asleep. Dallas let himself close his eyes, too, still exhausted.

**When do you think Johnny will be well enough to go back to Tulsa? What do you think will happen when Dr. Knell gets to the hospital? Will Dallas open up about any more of his past to Johnny? Please review!  
**


End file.
